And There Were Four
by Daedric Princess of Madness
Summary: In the midst of the Oblivion Crisis, four others performed within their guilds, and each have obstacles to overcome, and threats to take down. Spin-off of Laura Haynori: Hero of the Oblivion Crisis, but you don't have to read it to understand it. Follows Fighters Guild, Mage's Guild, Thieves Guild and Dark Brotherhood. Eventual OC/OC, Lucien/OC and hinted Raminus/OC.
1. Prologue

**Spin off from my current story, _Laura Haynori, Hero of the Oblivion Crisis. _It will contain reference from that story, but nothing highly important. I just want to do the four guild questlines. **

**Rated M for language, violence and perhaps something naughty later on. ;)**

**I don't own anything except for any OCs you will encounter. Everything else belongs to Bethesda. And this disclaimer cover the whole story, because I'm too lazy to do it for everything. **

* * *

_Prologue:_

Sixteen year old Sadean wasn't happy. His girlfriend just broke up with him after her family announced an abrupt move to Kvatch, and mentioned she would never come back. Among other things, he had his mother on his back constantly. Had been this way since he was courting Haema. And there was a minor problem with his sister and her friend Nichole, both fourteen.

"Damn it," Sadean said to his friend after he dropped his tankard. "It's my sister and her friend, Nichole again."

They were in the Count's Arms. Einette promised to treat Sadean to a drink after he found out Haema had left for Kvatch that evening, mentioning that she would never return.

Einette raised his eyebrows.

"Mona and Nichole?"

"Yeah," Sadean muttered. "Spying on me, no doubt. Bet they'll mention to Ma that I tried to get in here for mead again."

Einette shook his head. "Siblings are so much trouble, right?"

Sadean nodded. "Yeah.

Only, it wasn't Nichole and Mona; It was just Nichole. And she ordered a mead for herself as well.

Sadean blanched.

"By the Divines, what the hell are you doing here?" he snapped at her. Nichole narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm trying to act like an adult for once, like you told me."

Sadean shook his head. "This is _not _what I meant."

Nichole narrowed her eyes again. "Like Wilbur cares." She then took the mead from the side in front of her and began sipping before Sadean knocked it out of her hands.

"Knock it off," Sadean snapped. Einette chuckled. "Sadean, you haven't noticed yet?"

"Einette," Nichole began sharply, "don't-"

"Nicky has a little bit of a crush on you, so she's doing this for attention."

Sadean rolled his eyes. "Why me? I'm a juvenile delinquent."

"What..." Nichole was now blushing. "I do not!"

"Yeah," the young Imperial replied. "You do."

The two Redguards were now looking at each other, awkward silence overcoming them before Newheim the Portly entered. Newheim knew Sadean's mother, and would probably mention he saw Sadean at the Count's Arms, causing Sadean's mother Natasha to blow up.

_Shit._

"You kids get out of here," snapped Newheim, "or I'll tell your parents."

The three ran, but they didn't go home. Sadean and Einette planned on leaving Anvil's city gates for a little while to see if they could find the lucky arrow their friend Robert the Bloody told them about. A lucky arrow for shooting mountain lions.

Only Nichole insisted on following them.

"Go home," Sadean snapped at her. "Go home, Nicky, this is dangerous."

"No," Nichole replied. "Or I'm telling."

Einette sighed. "Let's just bring her along, Sadean. Otherwise you know what will happen."

"There mountain lions out here," Sadean told her, hoping to scare her into going back to Anvil. "You sure you want to come along?"

Nichole's face looked fearful for a second, before narrowing her eyes at the boys again. "Of course."

_Goddammit, _Sadean thought angrily. The girl could be ridiculously stubborn.

The boys went past the stables, and Nichole followed them. The wind began to blow a little in the dark, cool night.

"Stay here," Sadean ordered Nichole when they reached a hill. Nichole folded her arms. "Why?"

"Mountain lions, you stupid girl," Einette snapped at her. "They could tear your arms off and you'd die. Believe me."

Einette's mother was once an adventurer, and her arms had been torn off. Since Einette's father was already dead, he was sent to Anvil to live with his aunt. His aunt was kind enough. More kind than Sadean's own mother.

"I'm old enough to do things myself," Nichole said stubbornly.

Sadean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, when you are decent enough with a weapon, and you are wearing armor and not a goddamn dress, come back to me and we'll see-"

All of a sudden, there was a roar. There was a mountain lion right behind Nichole.

"Nicky," Sadean began sternly, "don't move."

Nichole then blew up.

"What the fuck is your problem?" she snapped. "_Both _of you! You've been acting like I've done something wrong and-"

Another roar.

Nichole screamed and grabbed Sadean's sword beside her and waved it in front of her, as if it was a shield. Sadean jumped in front of her and took the sword out of her hands.

"You stupid girl," Sadean said coldly. "You just provoked the bastard. Now it'll try to kill us!"

Nichole gasped. "By the Nine, I'm _sorry. _I'll remember next time!"

Sadean narrowed his eyes again. "Who says they'll _be _a next time, Nicky? That thing could kill us!"

The Mountain Lion now had more mountain lions with them, surrounding them. Sadean could have sworn he heard Nichole gulp. "Please, I don't want to die," she muttered, hanging onto Sadean's arm. Sadean could only remember Nichole being hostile to him, so her hanging onto him seemed strange.

Then, Einette jumped in front of them. The lions growled before pouncing on him. By the time they were finished, Einette's body had been mutilated.

Then, the lions left, leaving Nichole to cry her eyes out.

It took considerable pains for Sadean not to cry, too.

* * *

"Tina!"

Millia's sharp voice snapped Tinaralia Felwyn back from her daydream. A daydream of becoming a successful mage. But this was unlikely. Though people kept telling her she was a very talented young Altmer, she was quiet. She didn't like talking to people unless she had to. When she was a child and being bullied, her cousin Millia would come to her rescue, warning her to stay out of it. Sometimes it was as if her cousin wanted her to stay quiet.

Recently, they had moved in with their aunt Julia in the Imperial City. Julia Felwyn was an Altmer widow who married a Dunmer, but her name was more...Imperial. Well, she was named after an Imperial in any case. A good friend of the family, according to their mothers, who were now dead. Recently, they also took their aunt's last name so people would know they were related to her.

Tina was going to join the Mage's Guild tomorrow. Her cousin, Millia, kept constantly telling her to focus, practice her magic, etcetera. It honestly seemed Millia was more nervous about Tina joining than she was. Tina remembered when Millia had first decided to join, she was nervous then too. Skipping meals, constantly practicing, repeating the same words over and over.

"Tina," Millia had said to her while shooting fireballs at practice dummy, "I wish you could go with me, but you just can't."

"Yes, I know," Tina had rolled her eyes. "I know I'm not eighteen yet. You keep telling me. I can wait to join the Mage's Guild, you know."

Millia had a bad habit of repeating herself.

"I'm sorry," Millia had apologized. "I'm just so nervous because for the first time in my life I'm doing something without you. I'm used to doing everything with you."

Tina then reached over to hug her cousin. Two years ago, Millia was nervous to travel all over Cyrodiil alone, getting recommendations from all the local Guild Halls. It was a big task for anyone. Especially considering how dangerous the wilderness was. But with someone as skilled at Destruction as Millia was, they didn't need to worry too much.

Now this year, Tina had to travel all across Cyrodiil by herself. Was she as nervous as Millia? _No, _Tina thought with a scoff. _I'm going to try and be brave, calm and perhaps a bit warrior like._

She tried telling herself this aloud, but she knew she sounded pathetic.

Millia had come to visit them from the Arcane University to help Tina prepare for her journey, starting with the University.

"The University is like one big school," Millia said, "and it can take years to advance and become the best. I'm an Evoker, but I hope to advance in the next year or two. We all share quarters and food, and we make friends. But the most important thing is that we're there to learn. Sometimes the Council of Mage's will send you on trips to benefit the whole guild!"

"Have you ever made any trips?" Tina asked.

Millia frowned. "Not yet, but I hope so. But anyway, I'm sure someone of your talent could easily make friends at the guild and become and even greater mage."

Another thing Millia helped Tina do was shop around the Market District for scrolls and anything else useful. The streets of the Market District were getting dark by the time hey finished. Tina felt a sense of relief when then that Aunt Julia sent them together.

"Hello, girls!"

The Captain of the Guard - Hieronymus Lex was calling for them. Tina knew Lex because Aunt Julia knew him personally. Occasionally he was invited to dinner when it was his day off. But from what Tina could gather, the captain usually spent most of his time at the Waterfront.

"What the hell are you doing here so late?" he demanded. Tina coughed. "We're here...because..."

"Because I had to buy scrolls for my trip tomorrow," Millia finished. "I'm going to Bruma to start my trip for Mage's Guild recommendations."

Lex shook his head.

"You had to wait until the last minute as usual, didn't you, Mill? Anyway, that's not why I wanted to talk to you two."

"Then what is it?" Tina asked, who was hoping he'd get to the point.

Lex sighed.

"I don't know how to put it...three girls came this way, mentioned something about stealing from your aunt's house."

Millia gasped.

_Dammit._

"I'd keep an eye out if I were you," Lex finished before heading for the Elven Gardens where they lived. Tina shook her head. Sure enough, an Argonian, a Dunmer and an Imperial were sneaking past them. They were all girls.

"Think they're the ones?" Tina asked.

Millia scowled.

"Let's go home and find out."

The girls were arrested for trying to steal Aunt Julia's jewelry. Tina had seen them around on the rare occasion she had gone to the Waterfront, and that was only to visit Lex; who had practically forbidden her to go without him because of "bad people." Tina was sure he was talking about the Grey Fox, even though she was sure he didn't exist, and neither did the Thieves Guild.

How did they get arrested? They wouldn't have been without Tina's magic. She had bought a Detect Life spell from the University while she was visiting, inspecting the place for details on how to get in. But anyone could buy spells from Polus. She cast the spell later that night, while packing and saw three shadowy figures sneaking into their aunt's dressing room.

"Aunt Julia!"

Aunt Julia rushed up to the room.

"What is it, dear?"

"I think we have a break in," Tina said grimly.

Julia shook her head. "I'll send a quick message to Lex."

Sure enough, Lex came over (rather quickly), shouted at the "criminal scum" who tried to escape and spoke to Aunt Julia, Millia and Tina watching from the stairs.

"That girl especially," gesturing to the Imperial girl with long, dark hair and striking blue eyes, "is the most trouble."

"I _do _have a name you now," the girl spat, "Laura? Remember when you threatened to have me arrested a few year ago? I was just an innocent new comer to the Imperial City and you already thought I was in the Thieves Guild!"

"Laura," the Dunmer girl to Laura's right spat, "do us all a favor and shut the fuck up." The Argonian to Laura's left just glared at Lex.

"Thieves Guild or not, you _still _tried to steal my family heirlooms," Aunt Julia said in a very cold demeanor that Tina never expected her aunt to have. Aunt Julia was always kind, warm and loving. Aunt Julia then turned to Lex. "Deal with these thieves in any way you find suitable."

"In that case," Lex said with a grin, "You girls have three options. You can pay the court a fine, go to jail or," Lex grinned again, "or if you feel like a little violence, you could resist arrest. But I highly doubt you'd want to disturb the peace."

Laura sighed. "Fuck it. You win, Lapdog. Cart me off to jail. I highly doubt the sentence for trespassing and attempted thievery will last long."

Lex shook his head. "You are in way over your head, Haynori."

After the girls were carted off to jail, Tina went to bed. Before she was finished packing, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Tina called. It was Aunt Julia.

"I want to thank you for your help tonight," Aunt Julia began. "If it hadn't been for your Detect Life spell, I think those girls could have gotten away with my mother's jewelry."

Tina sighed. "I just don't understand why they had to be treated so harsh-fully, Aunt Julia. Couldn't Lex have been a bit more..."

Aunt Julia raised her eyebrows.

"...understanding?" Tina finished.

Aunt Julia shook her head.

"In this world, people can't afford to be understanding," Aunt Julia said. "If you want to be someone - even in that Arcane University you plan on going to - you need to stop being so...emotional. That's a weakness of yours I suppose, Tinaralia. You see something in everyone.

"But don't think about it too much," Her aunt said quickly, "rest now. Bruma isn't that far, but you ought to be well rested for the journey."

"Good night, Aunt Julia," Tina said.

"Good night, Tina."

* * *

The Waterfront was warm that day. Too warm. If anyone hated the weather being too hot it was J'Kasa. He _hated _it. While the humans, elves, Orcs and especially Argonians got to swim in the lake in front of him, he had to sit by the docks in a shady patch.

"No one said we couldn't swim you know," his sister, Adiarjj told him.

J'Kasa scowled. "I can't. It would do nothing good to my fur."

Adiarjj gave her brother a toothy grin. "That's what the sun's for, J'Kasa. Besides, I've been swimming every day here trying to find that chest."

J'Kasa narrowed his eyes. "What chest?"

Adiarjj shrugged. "First Mate Malvulis mentioned it was hers, but I don't care. I want whatever's in it. Could be gold, could be jewels. I don't care about that, either. I just know it's something that could help make our life here on the Waterfront less miserable."

J'Kasa smirked. "Isn't she the one who keeps bragging about that damn ship of hers?"

Adiarjj then mimicked the Dunmer pirate. "_Damn fine ship, with a damn fine crew..."_

J'Kasa shook his head. "Sam already broke his leg trying to swim to the watchtower over there, because that bitch and her 'damn fine crew' thought he was trying to get onto the ship."

Adiarjj purred. "Yeah, well. He should have just walked over. Now, I have a chest to-"

"And just _what _do you think your doing?"

Behind them was Hieronymus Lex, Captain of the Guard. He spent most of his time on the Waterfront, trying to arrest the infamous Thieves' Guild and The Grey Fox. Most people thought he was ridiculous to try, because supposedly the Thieves' Guild didn't exist. But J'Kasa held on to the hope that they did exist. That would explain some of the crazy things that happened in this part of the city.

Adiarjj growled at him. "What does it look like?"

"Down, cub," J'Kasa said to his younger sister. "Nothing that concerns you or your investigation, Captain."

Lex narrowed his eyes. "I thought I over heard you say something about stealing."

"Why would I want to steal when we have guards like you around?" Adiarjj countered. "Because if I know most people around here, they'd say it was fucking stupid."

Lex disliked Adiarjj and her attitude, but it wasn't something he could arrest her for, something Adiarjj was quick to remind him of. J'Kasa tried to keep a calm demanor when talking to the guards however. Especially Lex. He didn't want them to suspect he stole just as much as his sister did.

"If I find anything out about this stealing your planning, I'll have you thrown in jail," Lex threatened. Adiarjj growled again.

"Sounds rather inviting. From what I've heard, prison food is better than what us wretches here get, and it's cooler in the summer, too. I may just steal to get in there," Adiarjj smirked.

J'Kasa shook his head. _What the fuck is wrong with you, sister?_

Lex was disgusted, but he left.

J'Kasa then looked at his sister. "I'm going to look for First Mate's chest now."

Adiarjj scowled. "No! You..can't. That's my-"

"Sister, if you really want to be 'less miserable,' as you put it, let me do it," J'Kasa said. "If Lex finds out it was you, you'll be thrown in jail. I'll get a slap on the wrist compared to what you'll get."

Before he could hear Adiarjj protest, J'Kasa dived into the water. As soon as he did so, however, he regretted it. _You're not an Argonian, _he reminded himself, _you can't breathe underwater. _

Then, he saw the chest by the ship. J'Kasa picked the lock and and then grabbed a very valuble looking jeweled locket. He then pocketed it and swam to the surface.

"I got it," J'Kasa called. "It was a-"

"By the Nine," Adiarjj cried, "shut up. I'll explain when we get to our cabin."

So they did go to their cabin. Adiarjj grinned at him.

"I knew what the damned thing was," she said, "and yes, it would make our lives less miserable. My doyen was going to pay a good amount of gold for that locket."

"Sister," J'Kasa asked, "what the hell are you talking about?"

Adiarjj shook her head.

"But my brother took my assignment. I could be booted out of the guild for this..."

"I don't understand, Adiarjj, what guild?"

Adiarjj glanced at J'Kasa.

"The Thieves' Guild actually exists, brother. And I'm a member. I could be kicked out for failing my job, but we've lost a member recently. Laura was a valuable member and she disappeared about a week ago. And we could do with a new pickpocket."

J'Kasa was shocked. "You don't mean...?"

Adiarjj nodded, "yes, brother. You are going to join the Thieves' Guild."

* * *

Ariana Pierre was a farmer's daughter, and the farm her family owned was in the wilderness, away from civilization. At least it seemed that way.

And Ariana hated every second of it.

To make matters worse, she was an only child. Edwinn and Arabelle Pierre, her parents, wanted to make sure she'd marry a suitable young man to help her run the farm when she was of age. They were the old fashioned type. They thought, a shy, obedient and fragile young girl wasn't capable of hard labor. Of having to put animals down for food. In fact, she once heard her mother claim that she wouldn't even kill a mudcrab.

_Bullshit, _Ariana thought. They didn't know her. Not really. They didn't know that when they were sleeping, their precious little girl would go out and kill rats, mudcrabs and even goblins, practicing with the magical power she had inherited from being a Breton. Had been doing so since she was twelve. Recently, she began practicing using a sword her father had left right in her reach.

A month or so ago, she had turned eighteen. Her parents were still treating her like a goddamn child. Especially her father, who was flabbergasted when she made a request to go to the Imperial City.

"Ariana," he began, "a girl like you could be easily taken advantage of there. It's not safe."

Ariana tried not to show her disgust for her parents' obliviousness.

Though one night, after her parent's had gone to bed and Ariana had finished getting ready for another night of hunting, she found the front door locked and barred.

"What the fuck?"

Sure enough, Edwinn and Arabelle were waiting for her in the living room. Ariana turned to them and couldn't help but glare at them.

_How. The. Fucking. Hell. Could. They. Have-_

"Ariana, such language! You're a lady," Arabelle snapped at her daughter. Ariana didn't care; she was outraged. She hated her parents for trying to keep her in this house; in the middle of nowhere. What could bad language matter anymore?

Ariana grinned. "Funny. You seem to know my secret now, so why bother reprimand me and call me a lady?"

Edwinn scowled. "And what could that be? Where you going to the nearest inn and pleasing some man passing by?"

Ariana was now quite offended. She never had the time for such trifles, and never would.

"Where the fuck did you get that idea?" Ariana snarled, then proceeded to pull out a dagger. "I go hunting. I have skills in magic, and now with blades. I figure I may as well put them to good use."

Arabelle whimpered, but her daughter glared at her and managed to get her to stop.

"You two need to stop being so old-fashioned," Ariana continued, "there are plenty of women doing things like me, and they get paid for it, too. A woman knowing how to use a blade is rather common these days. but you two think I'm so 'fragile.' Here's where you're wrong.

"A man tried to have his way with me when I was twelve," Ariana said, "I had just started learning to cast fireballs and hit him in the face before he could pin me to the ground."

Edwinn looked slightly impressed, but he then glared at his daughter.

"Yes, well," he raised his eyebrows, "don't you think you could settle down a bit, Ari? There will be a line of potential suitors waiting for your hand and-"

"That's not the life I want for myself, Father," Ariana said coldly. "I want to explore all of Cyrodiil. Perhaps all of Tamriel! And if you try to stop me, I will kill you. And I'm not joking."

Ariana's words surprised even her.

The open window began to blow the fierce winds into the house, knocking over a pile of papers on the desk nearby. Ariana's long, auburn hair began to blow. The wind was fierce, drowning out her parent's protests. Ariana couldn't even hear what they were saying, but she still cried out a firm "no" before walking to the barred door, muttering an incantation that unlocked it. Her father grabbed her arm and Ariana was surprised at how calm she was over the whole thing. How calm she was before she stabbed her father in the stomach.

Her mother screamed, running to her husband who was now dead on the floor. She then screamed at Ariana, who decided she had no choice but to kill her mother as well.

Ariana then fell asleep on the floor.

"You sleep rather soundly for a murderer," a smooth, dark voice said, awaking Ariana from her long slumber. Ariana looked up to see a man wearing dark robes and a hood, making him seem darker. "That's good. You'll need a clear conscience for what I'm about to propose."

Ariana blinked, thinking the man here was a sure sign she was going insane, but then she saw he was still there, smirking at her. Ariana then chose not to speak to him.

"You prefer silence, then?" He asked, not without amusement. "As do I, my dear child. As do I. For is silence not the symphony of death, the orchestration of Sithis himself? Ironic, then, that I come to you now as Speaker for the Dark Brotherhood.

"My name is Lucien Lachance," he continued, "and my voice is the will of the Night Mother. She's been watching you. Observing as you kill, admiring as you end life without pity or remorse."

Ariana felt a bit creeped out then. She had killed her parents, feeling no pain for their deaths as they fell to the floor and bled like pigs.

"The Night Mother is most pleased... That is why I stand here before you. I bear an offering. An opportunity... to join our rather unique family," Lucien finished, looking expectantly at Ariana. Ariana eyed him wearily. "I'm listening," she began cautiously.

"Then heed my words, for I will _not _repeat them," Lucien said slowly. "On the Green Road to the north of Bravil lies the Inn of Ill Omen. There you will find a man named Rufio. Kill him, and your initiation into the Dark Brotherhood will be complete. Do this, and the next time you sleep in a location I deem secure, I will reveal myself once more, bearing the love of your new family."

Ariana didn't know how to reply. Murder? The thought seemed rather...nice.

"Rufio will die by my hand," she promised, taking out a dagger. Lucien smirked again. "Excellent," he responded darkly, then pulled out another dagger. "Please, accept this token from the Dark Brotherhood."

Ariana took the dagger, and then took to leave the Gold Coast for the first time in her life.


	2. Chapter one: A Rat Problem

_Chapter one: A Rat Problem._

Five years had passed since Einette had died at the hands of the mountain lion, and since then, Sadean had taken a trip aboard before staying with his aunt in Chorrol. There, he met Vilena Donton at The Oak and Crosier, who invited him into the Fighter's Guild. Sadean was looking for a job anyway, and at twenty one years old, he had much experience with dealing with large animals and bandits on the road. So he accepted, hoping for a distraction from what had happened to Einette, who should have lived to see him join too. Nichole would surely torment him for this, Sadean thought. But then he had to remind himself that he hadn't seen Nichole in years. She would surely be older and much more mature by now.

"Are you sure you want someone like me in the Guild?" Sadean had asked, hesitating. "I have had an...unforunate upbringing."

Vilena had scowled. "Nonsense. You'd make a perfect candidate for our guild."

The Fighter's Guild had been hiring more often, it Sadean decided what of it after Vilena's remark. He had spent many years all across Cyrodiil either practicing his skills or with women (despite the fact that he attempted to seek out Haema, those family had relocated to Skyrim some time ago). Now it was time to be a bit more responsible and earn some gold in other ways besides dungeon diving.

"Then I'll join," Sadean had told Vilena, who laughed at his enthusiasm.

After they went back to the Guild hall, where Sadean signed the papers, he was an associate of the Fighter's Guild.

"For work, you go to either Azzan in Anvil or Burz-gro-Khash in Cheydinhal," Vilena said while sitting down at her desk and signing more papers. "In fact, Azzan mentioned something about a rat problem. Perhaps you could deal with that, Sadean?"

Sadean raised his eyebrows.

"You're only an associate after all," Vilena explained after she saw his baffled expression. "They'll be plenty of chances to prove yourself later."

Though the rat problem had baffled Sadean, what bothered him the most about the whole thing was that he'd have to make a trip back to Anvil; something he had been hoping to avoid for the past five years.

Bu he still decided to make the trip back, after telling his aunt about his trip there of course.

"Anvil?" his aunt Chelsea asked curiously. "Why do you want to go back there?"

"For a job," Sadean explained quickly. "I'm in the Fighter's Guild now. I'm not there for a social call."

Chelsea then grinned, before saying, "even if you ain't going for a 'social call,' be sure to look in on Natasha. She really misses you, you know."

Sadean was all well aware his mother missed him. He wrote to her, and she wrote back, and Natasha had told him so many times. Sadean didn't like to think about it too much, though. It made him feel guilty.

After he packed a rucksack of his belongings, he left Chorrol for the job Vilena had assigned, but not before he stopped in to see Seed-Neeus and buy some useful things from her first.

* * *

Anvil was just as beautiful as Sadean remembered. There were people he once remembered, and people he had never met. The town was still sunny, the children still played out in the town square or in the small pond by Benirus Manor, also nicknamed the haunted mansion. But Sadean ignored all that and headed straight for the Fighter's Guild. The Guild Porter gave him a curious glance.

"Are you looking to join?" he asked Sadean.

"No," Sadean replied, "I'm actually already a member, here to see Azzan."

"Oh."

The Breton's voice was filled with embarrassment.

"You must be one of the new recruits," the Porter then said quickly. "In any case, Azzan's upstairs."

Sadean grinned. "Why, thank you."

Sadean then went through the hallways before climbing two flights of stairs and met Azzan, a fellow Redguard who was sitting at the desk and reading papers. Or at least, he was until he saw Sadean.

"You're Sadean, aren't you?" Azzan asked. Sadean nodded. "Because I was told to expect you. Vilena sent me a message."

Sadean already knew this.

"Arvena Thelas has some problem with rats in her house," Azzan continued, now getting directly to the point.

"What kind of rat problem exactly?" Sadean asked. Azzan looked at him.

"Not sure, I'm sure she can explain it to you better than I. She lives here in Anvil. Go and talk to her. Good luck!" Azzan said, now shooing Sadean away. Sadean sighed, grabbed one of the steel longswords on the rack nearby, and left.

* * *

Sadean then began a short walk to Arvena Thelas's house, and that was only a few buildings away. _Rat problem, _he thought scornfully. _Just what are we, pest control?_  
Sadean then knocked on the door and a middle-aged Dunmer woman answered. Sadean guessed that she was Arvena, who grinned when she saw him.

"Ah... you must be from the Fighters Guild," Arvena greeted, appearing cheerful.

"That's correct," Sadean replied, keeping his tone businesslike. Arvena's eyes brightened.

"Good. I have a problem, it has to do with the rats my basement," Arvena continued. She must have seen the expression on Sadean's face because she frowned. "That's right. Rats. In my basement. And something has been killing them!"

_Why is she so upset that something's been killing them? Isn't that what she fucking wants? _Sadean thought, confused. But Arvena began sobbing.

"It's horrible. My poor babies!" Arvena wept, now pulling out a handkerchief and wiping her eyes. Sadean was now even more confused.

"You must do something! I don't know what I'd do without them. Their little pink noses, their scaly little tails. Please, get to the basement and find out what's happening," Arvena demanded. Sadean wasn't sure whether to laugh or to cry.

"That's my job, ma'am," Sadean said quickly, entering the house and then heading for the direction of the basement.

_Rat problem? You have GOT to be kidding me._

* * *

When Sadean entered the basement, the stench of death began to fill his nostrils. It was the stench of death, rotting corpses and something familiar. Something Sadean couldn't quite identify. Whatever it was, he didn't like it.

By the time he got down the long staircase, he saw the rats. Only two of them were left alive. If they were killed, his assignment was sure to be marked as failed.

"Why anyone would want to keep these little beasts as pets is beyond me," he muttered. The rats squeaked in response. Sadean imagined it was a squeak of protest. Then, Sadean heard a roar before a huge, golden beast emerged.

"Dammit, not one of you bastards," Sadean said. He then pulled out a bow. It would be too dangerous to approach it directly, as horrible as he was with his archery.  
Sadean did manage to kill the mountain lion, it's carcass now on the ground. Arvena wouldn't want the thing in her basement. Sadean was sure he'd have to deal with it later. But for now, he had a client to inform.

* * *

"Arvena," Sadean began, "you had a mountain lion in your basement."

Arvena paled. "Mountain lions? In _my _basement?"

Sadean smiled. "Yes, you had a mountain lion in your basement. But there's nothing to worry about now. I killed it. There's nothing to worry about now. Your rats are safe. My work here is done."

Arvena shook her head, before snapping, "no, it is _not. _What if there are more? What if it wasn't alone? Where there's one, there will be more."

Sadean was then taken aback to the night Einette was killed. That mountain lion wasn't alone for sure.

"Find Pinarus Inventius," Arvena began again in a very insistent tone. "He's a hunter, and knows this area inside and out. He'll know what to do."

Sadean shook his head in disbelief.

_When will this end?_

* * *

Pinarus Inventius knew the area better than Sadean, and Sadean had lived in Anvil for sixteen years. Pinarus lead Sadean outside the city gates and they found four mountain lions. _Four golden killing machines more like. _

Sadean thought it would be over. But Arvena wasn't done with the guild just yet.

"I bet that s'wit Quill-Weave is behind it," Arvena told him.

Quill-Weave was a very well known Argonian author who resided in Anvil. Sadean was shocked to hear Arvena say such horrible things about her.

"What makes you think that?" Sadean asked wearily.

"She hates me!" Arvena claimed. "She and all of her friends hate me, and they hate my poor babies. I've seen hear sneaking around the back of my house at night. I _know _she's behind this. I just _know _it."

Sadean shook his head. Crazy as the pet rats may be, couldn't people practice tolerance?

"Well, I'll talk to her," Sadean assured Arvena, who promised him a bonus if it was Quill-Weave.

Quill-Weave was in the town square, sitting on one of the round stone benches and reading a book.

"Excuse me," Sadean began. Quill-Weave closed the book she was reading and sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Quill-Weave asked, not disguising her annoyance.

Sadean coughed. "Yeah. A lot, actually. I'm here to ask you about the rats in Arvena Thelas's basement."

Quill-Weave raised her eyebrows.

"She seems to think your behind the little problem she's been having," Sadean continued. "Do you know anything about this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Quill-Weave snapped, _"_I'm not sure what you're accusing me of, but don't do it without any proof!"

Sadean noticed that Quill-Weave shifted her eyes away from him while talking to him.

"Proof, eh?" He asked.

"That's right," Quill-Weave replied dryly, folding her scaly arms across her chest.

_Time for some detective work._

"Thank you for your time, ma'am," Sadean then said, "have a nice afternoon."

Quill-Weave snorted and then opened her book again.

* * *

Sadean then headed back to the Guild Hall.

"What are you doing back here, rat boy?" Azzan demanded. "Don't you have a job to be taken care of?"

Sadean sighed.

"Yes, I know. Hopefully it'll be solved by tonight. But for now, I need a nap."

Azzan rased his eyebrows.

"As long as it gets done, Sadean."

Around seven that evening, Sadean left the guild hall and watched Quill-Weave from afar head for Arvena's house.

And at that late hour, it was probably wasn't a social call.

"Arvena was right," Sadean muttered.

Sadean then snuck around the back of Arvena's house and saw the Argonian leave a piece of meat on the floor.

_By the Nine, what the hell is wrong with her?_

"So," Sadean drawled, "proof?"

Quill-Weave jumped up and turned to face Sadean.

"Not you again," she groaned.

Sadean grinned. "I caught you in the act, Quill-Weave. Game over."

"You what?" Quill-Weave fumed. "Well, I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about. I would never go skulking about..."

Sadean's now found it hard to fake amusement. He glared at Quill-Weave, who was shifting her eyes again.

"Don't lie," Sadean said coldly. "I saw you leave the venison in front of Miss Thela's house."

"Fine," Quill-Weave sighed. "You've got me. I figured if I left some rotten meat outside, the nasty little things would come out, and the guards would take care of them."

This time, it was Sadean's turn to fume.

"By the gods, what the fuck is wrong with you, woman?" Sadean almost yelled. "Your carelessness brought mountain lions to Anvil and into Arvena's basement!"

_Quit it, _he warned himself. _You're letting your personal anger get in the way of your job._

"Mountain lions?" Quill-Weave echoed. "In her basement?"

"Did you not just hear what I just said?" Sadean snapped.

"I just wanted to lure her vermin outside! I didn't mean to hurt anyone, except the rats." Quill-Weave whined.

Sadean was absolutely disgusted. He knew he shouldn't be, but he couldn't help it.

"Five years ago, my best friend was killed by a mountain lion," Sadean began without thinking. "and we were prtty reckless then, too. But we were kids; you're you were an adult. And why were you doing this? You were trying to get rid of Arvena's _tame _rats! So she has pet rats? How does it effect you so bad to have them killed. even if it is a bit crazy?

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to tell Miss Thelas the truth," Sadean concluded.

Quill-Weave was clearly scared now.

"Please, don't tell her!" Quill-Weave pleaded. "And, if you can keep this our little secret, I can make it worth your while. There's a bit about acrobatics I can teach you. Give it some thought."

"Ha," Sadean snorted. "I've no use for acrobatics."

Then he set about for Arvena's.

* * *

"So, rat-boy?" Azzan greeted. "Job done yet?"

"Yeah," Sadean replied. "Why didn't you tell me it wasn't the normal kind of problem?"

Azzan blanched. "Honestly...it was hard to explain. But at least you solved the problem. Here's your payment."

Azzan handed Sadean a coin purse with two hundred gold in it.

"And let me know when you need more work," Azzan said. "Because now we have a break in with Norbert Lelles."

"I'll deal with it tomorrow," Sadean replied. "First, I have to visit someone."

His mother.


	3. Chapter two: A Disappearance

_Chapter two: A Disappearance._

The next day, Tina awoke and made preparations to go to Bruma. Bruma was three hours away from the Imperial City. Tina had never been to Bruma, though Millia had to gain her recommendation. Millia had told Tina everything there was Nordic in arcitecture, probably because the city was close to Skyrim. It was also cold, so Tina brought along a second robe.

Tina was rather confused when she arrived in Bruma; She knew most of the districts in the Imperial City like the back of her hand now, but Bruma was new territory for her. Fortunately, a town guard pointed her in the direction of the Mage's Guild.

The Guild members seemed to be quietly doing their work until Tina arrived, her face slightly red from the cold.

"Um...hello. I'm Tinaralia Felwyn from the Imperial C-"

Tina was then greeted by the very bubbly Guild Branch leader, Jeanne Frasoric.

"Why, hello there!" Jeanne greeted enthusiastically. "You must be new. Oh, it's so nice to see new faces in the guild! If you ever need anything, just let me know. I have friends in all sorts of high places, you know, so I can get things done that others can't. And if I can do anything for you, I'd be happy to! Someday, maybe you could return the favor!"

"I'm here for a recommendation," Tina replied quietly, overwhelmed by the attention she was getting.

"A recommendation for you?" Jeanne began thoughtfully. "Hmm...Well, of course. Raminus would naturally want my opinion, wouldn't he?"

"You know Raminus personally?" Tina asked in surprise. Jeanne nodded before continuing.

"This is a situation we can both benefit from, Associate. You do me a small favor, and I'll happily send along a glowing recommendation. If you can find J'skar, I'll write the recommendation immediately."

"What happened to J'skar?" Tina asked. Tina then imagined a Khajitt who had run off or was kidnapped.

Jeanne frowned.

"He's disappeared. I mean he's really disappeared. No one here has seen him in days. Volanaro thinks maybe a spell backfired," Jeanne explained, not even bothering to hide her disapproval.

_So he's invisible, _Tina thought.

"If someone from the Council were to stop by, and find him gone, it'd look bad for me. I can't have that. Talk to the mages here, and see what you can find out. If you can make J'skar re-appear, you'll have your recommendation._"_

Tina then pondered as to why Jeanne hadn't tried finding decided to J'skar herself if this was the case. Detect Life would have worked wonders. In any case, she decided to follow Jeanne's instructions and find J'skar. On the stairs leading downstairs, she bumped into someone.

Volanaro. He was waring a green outfit not unlike her own, except his was or a skirt and blouse. His was a smart shirt and blouse.

"By the Nine, I am..._so _sorry," Tina began. "I'm such a klutz."

Volanaro grinned. "No need. It's quite alright. I suppose introductions are in order. Volanaro, at your service. Need a spell? Need an item recharged? Need a witty practical joke played on someone? I can handle it all."

"I'm Tinaralia Felwyn, but almost everyone calls me Tina," Tina said.

Volanaro nodded. "That's understandable. Tinaralia is quite the tounge-twister for some, I guess. Here for a recommendation?"

Tina nodded. "Jeanne asked me to find J'skar. Do you know what happened to him?"

_"_Jeanne has you looking for him, does she?" he asked, not without amusement. "I'm afraid your not going to find him easily. I think a...uh, spell backfired. That's probably it."

_He's lying, _Tina thought. _He knows more._

"Shame," Tina began, a spout of confidence she had never heard from her own voice sweeping into it. "I really, really need to find him for my recommendation. So if you do know, could you let me know?"

Volanaro shook his head.

"You want to find J'skar? All right I think I can help you with that. But you have to agree to do something for me, first. And what ever you do, you can't tell Jeanne about it. All right?"

Tina nodded. "I won't tell her, don't worry. I know how to keep secrets."

"That's the spirit!" Volanaro cried. "You help me pull off a little prank, and I'll help you find J'skar."

Tina raised her eyebrows. "What sort of prank?"

Volanaro smirked. "Oh, nothing harmful, I assure you. Really your going to love this, Tina. I'll teach you a spell to unlock things, unless you already know."

"Actually," Tina said, thinking about it, "I don't."

"What you need to do is get into Jeanne's desk, and bring me her Manual of Spellcraft, okay? Her room is upstairs; make sure no one sees you. You do that for me, and I'll make sure you can find J'skar."

"You want me to steal?" Tina asked.

Volanaro smirked.

"Don_'_t _you _want that recommendation?"

"Yes," Tina replied. "But-"

"Because I could leave you to find J'skar on your own," Volanaro said, "if that's what you'd prefer."

Tina sighed.

"Fine," she relented, I'll do it."

* * *

Because Jeanne was spend most of her time at the desk, writing letters, Tina was able to quickly sneak upstairs and grab the book without anyone noticing. Then she made her ways downstairs where Volanaro was waiting for her.

Then, he undid a spell, making J'skar reappear.

"So," J'skar grinned, revealing his sharp teeth. "I hear that you've been looking for me."

Tina nodded.

"Please don't be mad," J'skar began. "It was only a bit of fun."

"Who says I'm mad?" Tina asked curiously.

"Nothing but the look on your face," Volanaro replied. "But you ahve to admit, J'skar, that prank was getting boring."

"Yes, yes," J'skar responded.

Tina then grinned at them, making her way upstairs to inform Jeanne about J'skar's reappearance.


	4. Chapter three: May the Best Thief Win

_Chapter three: May the Best Thief Win._

Two nights after J'Kasa had taken his sister Adiarjj's assignment, she directed him to the Garden of Dareloth at midnight, where he and other candidates would wait. One of the candidates was Adiarjj's friend, Methredhel, a young Bosmer who was always talking about seeking her fortune in Cyrodiil. J'Kasa was not surprised in the least to see her there at. The other was an Argonian J'Kasa hadn't seen around in the Imperial City at all. Or at least not in the Waterfront.

"Ah!" the Redguard, who was standing between the two thieves. "Adiarjj! What can I do for you?"

Adiarjj shook her head. "It's not me, Armand. It's my brother, J'Kasa. He would like to join our 'organization.'"

Armand glanced at J'Kasa. "I'm guessing you are just as experienced at stealing as your sister is, am I right?"

"No," J'Kasa replied. "Adiarjj is better at stealing than I am, but I try my best."

Armand continued to give J'Kasa a look over.

"Well, as you're all here, I may as well explain. The Thieves' Guild is not a myth," Armand began. "We are followers of the Grey Fox and I am one of his doyens. Merely by finding us you have passed the first test."

J'Kasa felt like frowning. He didn't find the Thieves' Guild, his sister had. But Armand must have considered this finding them.

"It's a bit unusual for us to have three potential candidates, so I'll make it a contest," Armand said.

By this time, Adiarjj had left the garden and was talking to her other two friends, Hlavesa and El-Leese.

"That's not fair!" the Argonian beside J'Kasa whined. Armand ignored this and turned to Methredhel. "You know the rules, Meth. To the newcomers, I'll state this clearly. Find the diary of Amantius Allectus before dawn and you'll be granted entrance into the guild."

Methredhel grinned before declaring to everyone she'd have the diary before dawn, and ran off. The Argonian - Amusei - ran off the other way.

J'Kasa then remembered his sister mentioning something about the beggars being helpful, and went to go ask Puny Ancus, who was eating a slice of bread.

* * *

Ancus pointed J'Kasa to Allectus's house in the Talos Plaza district. J'Kasa knew that Methredhel already knew this, so he sped up to the city gates and to his home, who had the door unlocked. J'Kasa chuckled at this. _Who the hell keeps their doors unlocked at this time? Someone without sense, obviously._

By the time he got there, there was no sign of Methredhel anywhere.

_Now, where would I keep a diary? __If I wrote one anyway._

J'Kasa then turned his attention to a huge desk with papers piled up into one huge stack, and a big book with a leather cover. J'Kasa smirked.

_It appears _I've _found it before dawn now._

* * *

"Congratulations," Armand said when J'Kasa returned with the leather bound diary. "You now have the right to join the Thieves' Guild."

Adiarjj and her two friends nearby nodded at J'Kasa, who nodded back at them.

J'Kasa grinned at Armand.

"So," J'Kasa began "what do I do now?"


	5. Chapter four: A Knife in the Dark

_Chapter four: A Knife in the Dark._

Ariana sheathed the Blade of Woe and then made her way for the Inn of Ill Omen, and that was a few hours away from her on foot. But with no horse, what other option did she have? Then she saw a white horse nearby that belonged to her now dead father. Edwinn hardly ever traveled, and if he did, it was only to Kvatch to get supplies when and if they ever needed to. Ariana then decided the horse could do with the exercise and mounted it, leaving for the inn Lucian marked on a map Ariana now claimed for her own.

* * *

"Well, I'll be a spotted Snow Bear," a Nord from behind the counter cried. "A Customer! Welcome to the Inn of Ill Omen. Manheim Maulhand, owner and proprietor. We don't get many customers."

Ariana resisted the urge to burst out laughing. With a name like _The Inn of Ill Omen, _you couldn't expect to get many.

"I need a room for the night," Ariana said.

"Of course," Maulhand chuckled. "Ain't many people staying here these days, like I said. 'Cept Old Rufio, of course."

Ariana raised her eyebrows. "Rufio, you say?"

"He's an old codger. Been living here for a couple of weeks now. If you ask me, he's hiding from something," Maulhand said, now picking up a cloth and proceeding to wipe the side. "But what do I care? He pays his tab. His room is downstairs, in what I like to call the Private Quarters. Use that hatch in the floor over there. But don't expect a warm reception."

Ariana grinned.

_This is too fucking easy._

* * *

Ariana made her way into the private quarters and found an old man, who she presumed was Rufio, lying on a large double bed, asleep. He looked as if he might be dead already at first glance, but Ariana knew he wasn't. She unsheathed her dagger and snuck to the old man, who was still sleeping.

"Alright," she whispered, "now it's time for you to give your soul to Sithis."

As Ariana said those words, however, the old man's eyes popped open. _The Bastard was pretending then. This will make it more difficult. But fun..._

Rufio looked at Ariana, fear sweeping into his eyes, making Ariana grin.

"No!" he cried. "Please! I didn't mean to do it, you understand me? She struggled! I... I told her to just stay still, but she wouldn't listen! I had no choice!"

Ariana's grin then turned into an expression of anger. What Rufio had done was unforgivable. Any man who had done such a horrible thing to anyone had committed a very unforgivable act.

And Ariana was only too glad to make him pay for his crimes.

* * *

Ariana then went to her room in the Inn and went to sleep. When she awoke, Lucian was there. He was standing against the bedroom wall, smirking at Ariana.

"So, the deed is done."

Ariana sat up, before replying with a "yes" and then proceeded to look up at Lucian. When she was sure her glance had become too intense, she turned away. "But how do you know this?" Ariana then blurted, before wishing she hadn't asked. She was sure she looked like an idiot.

"How do I know this? You will find that the Dark Brotherhood knows a great many things. For you are now part of the family."

_Family. _The words were oddly comforting. Ariana had never felt like her parents were really "family" to her.

"The slaying of Rufio was the signing of a covenant. The manner of execution, your signature. Rufio's blood, the ink. As a Speaker of the Black Hand, I directly oversee a particular group of family members. You will join that group, and fulfill any contracts given," Lucian explained.

"Of course," Ariana replied coolly. Lucian now looked at her, his eyes now meeting hers.

"You must now go to the city of Cheydinhal, to the abandoned house near the eastern wall. Enter the basement, and attempt to open the black door. You will be asked a question. Answer thusly; 'Sanguine, my Brother.' You will gain entrance to the Sanctuary. Once inside, speak with Ocheeva. We must now take our leave of each other, you and I, for there is much work to be done."

"I guessed as much," Ariana muttered. Lucian clearly heard her because she heard him chuckling darkly before saying, "I'll be following... your progress. Welcome to the family."

* * *

Ariana had never been to Cheydinhal, but finding the abandoned house was easy enough, mostly because she overheard citizens gossiping about it upon entering, and found it even easier to unlock the door and find the entrance into the sanctuary.

The door had no handle, but it had a red hand-print somewhere on the door. Ariana guessed she was supposed to push the door open.

_"What is the color of night?"_

Ariana smiled.

"Sanguine, my brother."

The door opened, granting her entrance.

* * *

The sanctuary had a cold feeling about it. Something Ariana immediately took a liking to. Her parents were irritatingly bubbly and the atmosphere around them was warm. Too warm. Ariana liked the change in setting.

Ariana then heard the sound of someone's voice.

"Greetings! Greetings! I am Ocheeva, mistress of this sanctuary," an Argonian woman began. She was wearing black armor. Much better than Ariana's leather armor, which was now crusted with blood. "Lucien has told me all about you. Let me welcome you to the Dark Brotherhood! You stand in our sanctuary. MMay it serve as your new home, a place of comfort and security whenever the need arises."

Ocheeva revealed a toothy grin.

"Thank you," Ariana replied.

Ariana immediately took a liking Ocheeva as well. She wouldn't sugarcoat anything, unlike her own mother. Her dead mother.

"When you're ready for work, go and speak with Vicente Valtieri. He handles all assignments for the new family members. But before you go, please accept this gift from your new family. A unique set of armor, lighter than normal leather and blacker than the Void."

Ocheeva then handed Ariana leather armor not unlike her own. Ariana decided she would treasure it always. For all her kills.

"This will come in very handy," Ariana replied. "Do you mind if I have a tour, though?"

"Of course not," Ocheeva said, revealing another toothy grin. "Antonetta Marie would be happy to."

Ariana then decided that she would be happy there.

_Very _happy.


	6. Chapter five: The Desolate Mine

_Chapter five: The Desolate Mine._

"I'm sorry, Sadean," Azzan began, "I don't have anymore work for someone of your rank right now."

During the week, Sadean had done many contracts in Anvil, many of them trivial. The most eventful was stopping the thieves in Norbert Lelle's store on the docks.

"Understood," Sadean replied. "I could do with a break."

Azzan grinned. "When you're done with your 'break,' gro-Khash is sure to have work for you in Cheydinhal. Though I should warn you..."

Sadan raised his eyebrow in response.

"Never mind," he then heard Aazzan respond. "You'll find out how gro-Khash treats new recruits soon enough."

* * *

Sadean made his way to Cheydinhal, and he was two days into his trip, a young High Elf girl bumped into him.

"Oh my gosh, I am _so _sorry," she began. She had long, platinum blond hair tied back into a long ponytail and soft, brown eyes. She was unlike any other High Elf Sadean had encountered; most Altmer he had encountered previously lived up to their names. They acted high, mighty and arrogant.

But not this girl; she was tall, but acted mostly timid and kind.

"No worries," Sadean replied. "What's someone like you doing out in the wilderness anyway?"

The girl blanched.

"I'm an associate of the Mage's Guild," she explained. "I was on my way to Cheydinhal to gain one there. My name is Tinaralia. How about you?"

Sadean glanced at the girl again.

"I'm Sadean of the Fighter's Guild. And I say you really shouldn't be out here without some kind of weapon."

Tinaralia flushed in embarrassment, and Sadean didn't feel good about embarrassing the poor girl. But going hours and hours to each of the nine cities alone was just a bad idea.

"I'll remember that next time, sir."

Sadean grinned.

"Call me Sadean," he said. "Also, Tinaralia, I was heading for Cheydinhal as well. I'll escort you the rest of the way there."

Tinaralia brightened. "Thank you...Sadean."

Sadean grinned. "You're more than welcome."

* * *

Tinaralia and Sadean parted ways when they reached the city gates. Tinaralia waved at Sadean before heading for the Cheydinhal Mage's Guild. Sadean waved back. The girl was a good person, but Sadean told himself they would more than likely not meet again.

On his way to the Guild Hall, he bumped into a young Breton girl. Sadean couldn't really anything except her face, because the rest of her was covered in black armor.

"Watch where you're going," she snarled.

"I apologize," Sadean replied stiffly.

The girl glared at him. "Think yourself lucky."

The girl then rushed off again.

_Wow, she's a suspicious thing._

* * *

While Sadean was raised to think Orcs were barbarous, uncivilized beasts, he didn't believe it. Burz gro-Khash wasn't uncivilized persay, but he was rude. Sadean guessed this was what Azzan meant by how gro-Khash treated the new recruits.

"You looking for work, meat?" gro-Khash demanded when he saw Sadean enter the building. "Well, you're in luck. I have a job for you. We need a weapons shipment to a Desolate Mine northwest of here. That's your job."

Before Sadean could protest, gro-Khash shoved a sack into Sadean's arms. The sack had a sword, a war hammer and some arrows in it. Sadean began to talk but gro-Khash interrupted him with a hearty "move your ass, boot!" before the Orc trudged off.

_OK, time to get going._

* * *

The trip to Desolate Mine didn't take long. But by the time Sadean got there, he found a couple of goblins. Goblins he'd have to kill if he was going to deliver the weapons.

When they lay dead on the floor, Sadean entered the mine to find three fellow guild members waiting for him. A Redguard woman, and Orc and Bosmer males. Sadean distributed the weapons before the woman insisted he help fight the goblins as well.

* * *

"Haven't you taken care of the weapons shipment yet?" gro-Khash snapped at Sadean upon his return. "Those weapons won't deliver themselves."

Sadean scowled. "I wouldn't be here if they weren't delivered, Burz."

gro-Khash's expression softened. "Really? You cleared the mine and there were no casualties? That's better than I expected of you."

The Orc then handed Sadean a coin purse.

"You're a Journeyman now," the Orc continued. "And Vilena sent word that you're to go back to Chorrol."

"Why?" Sadean asked, curious.

The Orc then grinned at him.

"For your duties, meat."


	7. Chapter six: Black Soul Gems

_Chapter six: Black Soul Gems._

Tina smiled, waved back to Sadean who had escorted her to Cheydinhal, and made her way to the Mage's Guild, and that was only a few buildings away from the gate. Tina smiled, entered the building, and took in a deep breath. She wasn't sure if the Arch-Magister here would be welcoming like Jeanne or someone unpleasant.

An Argonian woman nearby looked at Tina with curiosity. Tina felt herself flush again.

"I take it you're here for a recommendation?" she asked. Tina nodded. The Argonian woman shook her head, not unkindly. "I'm Deetsan. Falcar's upstairs. You ought to talk to him about it."

"Thank you."

Tina then saw the steps not too far away and climbed them before seeing Falcar; an Altmer much older than she. He looked up when he saw her.

"Excuse me?"

Falcar cleared his throat. "Yes?"

Tina studied Falcar's expression for a moment; he didn't seem at all pleased to see her.

"What is it? Don't tell me you're here for a recommendation," he snapped.

"Actually...yes," Tina said. Falcar studied her again before snorting.

"Don't waste my time if you're not ready for this. Are you prepared to do what is necessary to gain a recommendation from me?"

"Of course," Tina said, but she wasn't sure.

Falcar smirked.

"Hmph. Very well. We shall see how prepared you actually are. There was a particular ring of Burden I was testing some time ago. Another stupid Associate somehow got his hands on it, and managed to misplace it."

"Ring of Burden?" Tina asked wearily. "What do you mean?"

"Use your brain, why don't you?" Falcar snapped at her. "If I didn't know better, I'd say he purposely tossed it down the well behind the guild hall. Why he would do such a thing is beyond me. You will retrieve this ring for me. Should you manage to do so, I shall consider sending a recommendation to the University. The well is locked, so you'll need the key. Deetsan should have a copy of it. Now get moving."

Tina sighed.

_Ring of Burden?_

* * *

"Falcar said for you to give me the key?" Tina began when she approached Deetsan, who was making potions with the alchemy set nearby. Deetsan looked up and eyed her a second.

"What key?"

"The key...the key to the well," Tina said.

As soon as Tina said those words, however, Deetsan's eyes grew larger with fear.

"Don't tell me Falcar's given you the same task he gave Vidkun!"

"I..."

Tina honestly didn't know how to reply to that.

"Oh, dear. I'd say more, but... well, Falcar is the ranking member here, and I don't feel comfortable talking about him. I'm sorry."

"So you won't give me the key?"

Deetsan shook her head. "I never said that..."

"Tinaralia," Tina finished for her. Deetsan nodded.

"I'll tell you what, Tinaralia. Find me when Falcar's not around, and then we'll talk. After we've spoken, you can have the key. Believe me, this is important. He leaves later today for something important. Find me then."

* * *

After Falcar left the Guild later that afternoon, Deetsan took Tina aside.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's trying to get you killed!" Deetsan whispered. Tina gasped.

"He gave poor Vidkun the same task, and we never saw him again. I'm reasonably sure there's a connection, but I can't prove it."

"I...I don't know what to say," Tina said.

"Just...do be careful. I'd hate to lose another useful Associate," Deetsan said before producing a key. "Here's the key. Tell me, how skilled are you in Alteration?"

Tina then told Deetsan all she knew. Alteration was never Tina's favorite magic school; that talent lay with Millia. But Tina knew enough to know the spell Deetsan then taught her.

"I don't know if it will be of use to you, but from what I've heard of Falcar's ring, it may come in handy. And if you find out anything about what happened to Vidkun, let me know, will you?"

Tina nodded, went to change into something more practical for swimming, and left.

* * *

Tina cast a water breathing spell and then climbed down the well. The well was larger than most. It was more like a small room than a well.

_Find the ring. Find the ring. Find the-_

Tina resisted the urge to let out a scream when she saw a dead body - _Vidkun - _ floating around the well. She felt her eyes hurt a little as she swam towards it, and went to grab the ring on Vidkun's finger.

Then, she felt herself sink to the bottom.

_OK. I can do this. First, breathe. Now, lighten your load and swim.  
_

The ring suddenly felt like a feather instead of a huge piece of stone. Tina swam to the top and the coughed before rushing back to the guild.

* * *

"I'm very sorry about Vidkun, Deetsan," Tina said. Deetsan nodded.

"I can't say I'm surprised, knowing Falcar," Deetsan said with disgust.

"Speaking of Falcar, where should I put this ring?" Tina asked.

Deetsan shook her head.

"Oh, throw that thing anywhere. It can go to Oblivion for all I care."

Tina blanched.

"What happened? Where's Falcar?"

Deetsan shook her head.

"I'm afraid some things have happened while you've been gone, Tinaralia. It may affect your recommendation. I'll admit, it's my doing. I couldn't leave well enough alone, and after you'd left to go after that ring, well..."

Tina felt the need to narrow her eyes.

"I'm just so tired of the way we've all been treated by Falcar!" Deetsan said. "I was worried about you, and angry about Vidkun, so I confronted Falcar directly. He was furious when I told him I'd helped you, and then when I threatened to report him to the Council of Mages, I thought he was going to kill me! He flew into a rage! I didn't even understand some of his ranting, but he said that our days are numbered, whatever that meant, and then he stormed out!"

"So he's left?" Tina asked, a little angry.

_What the fuck?_

"I don't know if he ever wrote your recommendation, I'm afraid, Tinaralia." Deetsan said. "I didn't expect this to happen."

"No one did," Tina said cautiously. "It's no one's fault."

"Perhaps you should go look and see if he did write one?" Deetsan began. "You should check his room in the living quarters. If you see the note, or anything else unusual, let me know. I'll gladly send it to the Council."

"Where are his quarters?" Tina asked.

"The basement," Deetsan answered.

* * *

Falcar's quarters in the basement were locked. And as far as Tina knew, there was no key. With a lockpick she fashioned from a piece of metal, she pried it open, even though it took her some time.

Something didn't seem right, though Tina couldn't put her finger on it. A book on the dresser set Tina's senses off. It was a rather controversial book because it contained detailed descriptions about Necromancy in one passage. Aunt Julia told Tina and Millia about it.

"It must be in the desk," Tina said. "That would be the most sensible place to look."

The desk was also locked, but there was a key on the desk. Tina unlocked it and found not a recommendation, but black soul gems.

"Dammit," Tina said, "just...no."

* * *

"Black soul gems?" Deetsan echoed back to Tina in a very shocked voice.

"Yes," Tina said, producing the gems from her pocket and handing them to the Argonian woman, who studied them.

"Oh dear," Deetsan sighed. She then inspected them again before saying, "this is worse than I'd expected..."

"What's worse?" Tina asked. "Aside from the fact that Falcar's a..."

"Tina!" Deetsan cut Tina off, gesturing towards the other members. "All right. I'll just take these from you. I'll need them for my report to the Council. Now, you didn't find any sort of recommendation?"

"No," Tina replied somberly. "Just those."

"Very well. I shall write one myself, and include it in my report to the Council. In light of the circumstances, I believe they'll find it more than adequate," Deetsan said. "Now, I think you ought to rest. You've been through a lot today."

"Well, I am tired," Tina said. "And I'm sorry again, Deetsan."

"It's quite alright, Tinaralia. I wish you good luck."

_Being a Guild Mage sure in Oblivion isn't a fucking picnic._


	8. Chapter seven: Untaxing the Poor

_Chapter seven: Untaxing the Poor._

"Are you seriously fucking kidding me?" Adiarjj snapped in contempt. "Armand is actually making you go all the way to Bruma to sell your goods?"

J'Kasa, Adiarjj and their friends Hlavesa and El-Leese were sitting by the lake, talking about what they had stolen that week. J'Kasa had stolen some very valuble gems from the rich residents that lived the Temple district. Flawless diamonds. He couldn't wait to be rid of them.

"Yes, I have to go to Bruma," J'Kasa said. "Not that big of a deal, really."

"Except that's freezing," Hlavesa said. "Don't know how the Nords can stand it."

Hlavesa Marend was a young Dunmer woman with long, dark locks that weere usually tied back and light blue skin. Lighter than most Dunmer J'Kasa had met. El-Leese was an Argonian, and currently her green and red scales were glinting in the sunlight.

"I have fur," J'Kasa said.

"We could all go, though," El-Leese said.

Hlavesa raised her eyebrows.

"All of us...go see Ongar?"

"Why not?" El-Leese asked. "I could always ask if Methredhel wants to tag along, but..."

"Don't," Adiarjj said sharply. "We can leave tomorrow."

* * *

When J'Kasa got there, he found out that through the sale of the diamonds alone, he had fenced a hundred Septims worth of goods. This news had gotten back to Armand, J'Kasa's doyen, when J'Kasa and his friends returned two days later, because Armand asked to see him in the Garden of Dareloth later that night.

"You've done well, Pickpocket," Armand said. "And if you take care of this...problem...then you may advance."

"OK," J'Kasa began, "what's the problem?"

"Hieronymus Lex actually collected taxes from everyone living here on the Waterfront!" Armand explained angrily."Your job is to recover those taxes."

"Wow," J'Kasa said, "that's rather noble a task for a mere pickpocket."

"The people of the waterfront are very poor. Traditionally the city has not collected taxes from them, even though by law they could. The money the city would collect would barely cover the cost of collecting. The Gray Fox has always guaranteed protection to the poor of the waterfront. He doesn't want to let this injustice stand. It's a matter of principle._"'_

"Then I will accept," J'Kasa said.

"Good. Find out where he's keeping the taxes and bring them to me. I'll also need the tax records of what each citizen paid so we can return it," Armand said.

J'Kasa set out later that night, borrowing a few invisibility potions from Hlavesa, who stole a bunch from an apothecary in the Market District. Then he snuck into the Guard's watchtower, grabbing the papers from the draw and the gold Lex taxed from the waterfront. _Easy._

He returned to a shocked Armand.

"It wasn't too difficult?" he asked.

"Difficult?" J'Kasa revealed a toothy grin. "by the Nine, that was fucking easy."

Armand grinned back at J'Kasa before looking over the documents, disgust becoming more apparent on his face until he scoffed.

_"_Can you believe that fool even bothered to collect this paltry sum?" Armand said, showing the documents to J'Kasa, who also scoffed. "You can keep it. I merely wanted the Watch to know they went too far. I think its time to promote you to Footpad. Congratulations on your new guild rank."

"Thank you!" J'Kasa said.

"Just keep everything clean and do jobs like what you've done," Armand said.

* * *

"Footpad, eh?" El-Leese asked him.

Adiarjj purred her congratulations and Hlavesa congratulated him as well.

"This calls for a celebration!" El-Leese said.

"Of what?" J'Kasa asked.

Hlavesa grinned, as did his sister before all three girls said "let's go get a drink at the Floated Boat!"


	9. Chapter eight: A Watery Grave

_Chapter eight: A Watery Grave._

Antonietta Marie, a fellow Breton, introduced herself before giving Ariana a full fledged tour of the Sanctuary. Antonietta Marie was a little older than Ariana with shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes, and was a little insane. At least Ariana thought so. But she was kind and helpful nonetheless.

Later, after Antonietta showed Ariana her bed with a chest where her belongings would live, Ariana met the rest of her new family. There was Telaendril, a Wood Elf who Ariana took a liking to at once. She seemed to know what she was doing with the bow and arrows as she went back to training after introductions.

Ariana also met the Orc Gogron gro-Bolmog, who was the only member who didn't wear a set of shrouded armor. He instead opted for a set of Steel armor. Ariana also later learnt his killing style, and considering his race, this made more sense.

Ariana also met Teinaava, Ocheeva's brother.

They all welcomed her so far.

Except when Ariana went to sit down and talk for awhile, there was a Khajitt nearby who was scowling at her.

"Well if it isn't for the newest member of our family," he growled.

Ariana coughed.

"Why yes," she replied coolly, "that's right."

"Let's get on thing straight," the Khajitt continued, ignoring her. "The Tenets may prevent me from killing you - but I don't have to like you."

"I never said you had to," Ariana snapped back.

Ariana would later learn his name was M'raaj-Dar.

When everyone had been introduced, Ariana decided it was time to meet Vicente Valtieri, who was in his quarters.

One thing Ariana noticed upon first meet Vicente was that he was a vampire. Ariana knew about vampires, even though she had never met one, because her mother had a book on identifying undead. Ariana had read it once.

"Warmest greetings to you, my newest Sister," he began, grinning at her. "I trust you've already spoken with Ocheeva?"

"Yes," Ariana said, trying not to let her nervousness show. "I'm Ariana Pierre."

"Likewise. I'm Vicente Valtieri." Obviously he saw Ariana frown because he said, "please, do not let my appearance unnerve you. The needs and Tenets of the Dark Brotherhood come before my own needs as a vampire."

Hearing these words calmed Ariana. Somewhat.

"Brother, I apologize," Ariana said. "I've just never met a vampire before."

"That's quite alright, Ariana," Vicente replied, dismissing the conversation before changing the subject. "Now, perhaps you should take a seat?"

Ariana nodded before locating a chair across from where Vicente was sitting.

"Please continue, Mr. Valtieri."

* * *

"I'm not sure what you feel about pirates, but you have to kill one," Vicente said to Ariana after they had a long conversation about their backgrounds and Ariana received a brief explanation about contracts. "Do you accept this contract?"

"I accept anything you'll give me, Brother," Ariana replied.

"Excellent," Vicente said, grinning. "Here is what you must do. Go to the Waterfront District of the Imperial City. There you will find a ship named the Marie Alena. Board the ship and find its captain, Gaston Tussaud. He'll be in his cabin.

"Eliminate Tussaud in any manner you see fit," Vicente concluded.

"But...there is one problem," Ariana said.

"Oh?"

"How will I get on board without being noticed?"

"The pirates have been moving a lot of cargo on board lately," Vicente said. "You may be able to smuggle yourself on board in one of the packing crates, considering someone of your size."

"Fu - I mean, thank you," Ariana said.

_I can't swear in front of a gentleman._

"Oh, and one more thing," Vicente began again.

"Yes?"

"Get into the habit of asking your fellow family members about any current contract," Vicente said. "Sometimes their advice is most helpful."

* * *

The Waterfront...the poorest residents of the Imperial City lived there. Ariana changed from her armor into a normal skirt and blouse once she arrived. She didn't want to attract unwanted attention.

When she approached the ship, she saw a very tough looking Dunmer woman shouting and swearing at a group of Bosmer girls to stay away from the ship. Ariana the passed by a group of four, consisting of two Khajitts, an Argonian and a Dunmer.

When she was sure no one was paying attention to her, Ariana climbed into an open crate she spied near the docks and climbed in, shutting the lid. Moments later, she felt the crate being moved and one of the pirates cry out, "Carlos! Give me a hand! By the Nine, this one's fucking heavy!"

* * *

Ariana felt the box land on a hard wooden floor with a _thud. _She felt a slight pain on her ankle, but other than that, she was fine. Ariana changed out of the normal clothing and struggled to change back into the shrouded armor until she fell out of the crate. Ariana felt a slight scratch on her left knee, but ignored it and finished putting the armor on.

Sneaking past the pirates was easy. Unlocking the door to the Captain Quarter's however, was not. Ariana managed to pry the lock open and stab the sleeping captain. The captain let out a small cry and then Ariana heard pounding on the door.

"Captain? Captain! Are you alright?"

_I gave a soul to Sithis. Now it's time for me to take my leave._

* * *

"What did you do?" the Dunmer First Mate demanded as Ariana swam to shore.

"Nothing," Ariana said innocently. The remaining pirates behind First Mate unsheathed their swords. Ariana then leaned in and kissed the woman on the cheek.

"Except this. I did do this."


	10. Chapter nine: Unfinished Business

_Chapter nine: Unfinished Business._

It was strange being back in Chorrol after Sadean had been away for awhile. Two weeks, actually. And he had been called back. The Fighter's Guild was open and Vilena welcomed him back with a smile.

"I've been told you've kept busy with your adventures," she said.

_Adventures? More like pest control, _Sadean thought, but didn't dare say those words in front of Vilena. Instead, he nodded.

"I think it's time you performed some duties for your Guild."

"No one has exactly explained what duties are to me yet," Sadean said. "What am I supposed to be doing?"

"We are a brotherhood," Vilena began explaining. "What effects one of us effects us all. Fighting, drunkenness and dereliction of duty will _not _be tolerated."

Sadean knew this already.

"Modryn has your assignment downstairs," Vilena said. "You should see him for more information."

"Modryn?" Sadean asked.

"Yes, my second-in-command, Modryn Oreyn," Vilena said. "He generally hands out the duties."

* * *

Sadean was in for a surprise when he met Modryn Oreyn, however. Modryn was unlike any Dunmer Sadean had met in his life.

"What do you want?" Modryn snapped. "I suppose you've come looking for duties, huh?"

"Actually, yes," Sadean said. "Vilena sent me."

"Duties for you?" Modryn thought aloud. "Fine. I'll speak slowly so you can keep up."

"You don't have to do that," Sadean said, a hint of impatience in his voice.

"So you think you're smart?" Modryn was smirking now. "Either way, I want you to contact Maglir. He's one of your Fighters Guild brothers, but he's defaulted on a contract. We can't allow that. Makes us all look bad."

"Defaulted?" Sadean began. "So that means..."

"He didn't finish out a contract in Skingrad, yes," Modryn finished. "Suppose I shouldn't be surprised. He's raw, like you. Go and find out what's wrong with him."

Sadean wanted to ask more questions, but before he could, Modryn practically pushed him out the door while saying, "don't just stand there. Move!"

Sadean shook his head and made his way back towards the Gold Coast.

* * *

It took awhile to find Maglir; but Sadean eventually found him in the West Weald Inn. He had been to Skingrad before, and this particular inn was usually packed. But Sadean found him, sitting at one of the tables, drinking what seemed to not be his first ale.

"So..." Maglir began, pointing a finger in Sadean's direction. "You're my replacement?"

"You're Maglir, I take it?" Sadean asked. Maglir took another sip of his drink.

"That I am. And you?"

"Sadean," Sadean replied. "I'm here to find out why you defaulted on that contract."

"Because the pay is not good enough for the task," the Bosmer said, continuing to sip. "Perhaps you could do it instead."

"Like hell," Sadean snapped. "_You're _supposed to do it."

"Oreyn is only going to send you back to do it, you know," Maglir said in between sips of his drink. Sadean thought it over before deciding that Maglir was right.

"Alright I'll do it," Sadean said reluctantly. "But after that you better high-tail it back to Chorrol and explain to Modryn."

Maglir was scowling now.

"I thought you could just tell him I did the job," the elf said.

"I cross the line there, Maglir," Sadean snapped. "You fucked up on the job, I'm not going to clean up the whole thing for you."

Maglir was close to fuming now, and Sadean decided it would be best to take his leave.

"Now wait just a minute..."

"If you excuse me," Sadean said sharply, "I have a contract to finish. See you."

* * *

Maglir was supposed to retrieve a journal from Fallen Rock Cave, and that wasn't too far from Skingrad. It seemed simple enough upon first glance, but Sadean found several chambers and what looked like a recent cave in. Sadean then began to understand why Maglir defaulted.

Undead occupied the chambers, and a skeleton near the journal almost killed him. Or at least Sadean thought so.

"I can understand why the elf found the job so hard now," Sadean said. "But you don't leave a job unfinished."

* * *

"So, I assume you've dealt with Maglir," Modryn said when Sadean returned to Chorrol. "Tell me about why he defaulted on his contract."

"Because you guys weren't paying him enough, he says," Sadean said with the shake of his head, handing Modryn the journal. Modryn started swearing under his breath about "ungrateful members" and "Blackwood Company." Sadean didn't understand what Modryn meant, but he didn't want to know.

"But you've got the journal," Modryn said with a smile. It was weird to see Modryn smile. Sadean saw him as a person who didn't smile to the new recruits. "Good. So, what happened in Skingrad?"

"Maglir asked me to complete the job," Sadean said. "So I did."

"You shouldn't have done that," Modryn shook his head. "I'll talk to Maglir soon. He'll never learn if people clean up after him. But it's done, so let's move on. Here's your reward."

Modryn then handed Sadean a coinpurse, and it contained more money than he was usually paid for contracts.

"Before you go, there's one other small matter I need you to take care of," Modryn began after Sadean counted the gold he received.

"What is it?"

"Some of your brothers have been getting rowdy at the local tavern," Modryn said. "I've got no problem with cutting loose, but I don't like it when we all look bad. You're looking for Rellian, Vantus Prelius, and Dubok gro-Shagk. I haven't had any trouble with them before, so find out what's going on."

"I'll get right on it," Sadean said. "But first, I need to rest."

Modryn smiled again.

"Of course, Journeyman."


	11. Chapter ten: Amulets and Visions

_Chapter ten: Amulet and Visions._

It had been several weeks since Tina had finished her first recommendation in Bravil, and she only had one more recommendation to complete before she was to be admitted to the Arcane University.

Tina's destination was Leyawiin.

Then, all her hard work from killing zombies and buying back staffs would be over.

* * *

"Hello?"

Something about the Mage's Guild in Leyawiin unsettled Tina. It was rather big and quiet there. Unlike the other Guild Halls Tina had visited.

Tina climbed the stairs, hoping to find someone and found an elderly Bosmer woman sitting on on of the benches on the balcony.

"Hello?" Tina said again, hoping for a response. The woman looked up and smiled.

"I'm here for a recommendation?" Tina began. "Are you Dagail?"

"You seek wisdom from me, child?" the woman asked. Tina then guessed this woman was Dagail. "Ah, no. You seek words. Words are... difficult. They come and go. The voices, though. So loud they are, they drown out the words."

"What are you talking about?" Tina asked, trying to keep patience in her tone of voice.

Dagail frowned.

"Without my amulet, my stone to lock the voices away, the words will never come and stay. Would you lift your hands to help another, to help me find the words?" Dagail asked.

"Will I get my recommendation?" Tina asked.

"Yes...you will get what you seek."

"Then I accept," Tina said. Dagail nodded before saying, _"_then seek Agata, child. She will see the path, and set you on it. I must rest."

"Agata?"

"She may be young, but her heart is old and wise. It guides her well through these troubled times," Dagail explained. Tina took these words to heart before leaving Dagail, who was now humming a tune under her breath.

* * *

Agata was a young Nord, probably now older than Tina herself, who had been managing the Mage's Guild while Dagail was "ill," or so the other members claimed. Agata said no such thing.

"I take it you've spoken to Dagail?" Agata asked Tina when they first met.

"Yes," Tina said.

"Then you know she is not well," Agata began explaining. "She has visions, for lack of a better term. While they used to be helpful at times, they have lately become problematic. There was an amulet, a family heirloom, that she wore to suppress, and sometimes focus, the visions. She's lost the amulet, and so has lost control."

"Visions?" Tina asked. Tina had never heard of such a thing.

"At times, they served her well. She gained something of a reputation in the guild, and was highly valued by the Council. As she aged, the visions became less coherent. Rather than cast her aside, the Council gave her a position here. Some resent her, and wish she'd disappear," Agata said. Agata glanced at Tina and saw her questioning expression. "I do not. I am proud to help her with her daily tasks."

"She asked me to find her amulet," Tina blurted. Agata smiled.

"I'm surprised she discussed it with you."

"Why?"

"She wanted to keep it from the others..." Agata revealed. "I should speak to her about that. Yes, her seer's stone is missing. It's the one thing that has kept her visions at bay, and without it, they're nearly crippling. She can't function. We haven't yet spoken to the others, for fear they would be less than accepting of her situation."

Tina scowled ever so slightly. The Mage's here...not accept Dagail?

"Perhaps it is time, though. I will continue to tend to Dagail. Can you speak with the other mages, and find out if any of them have seen the stone?" Agata asked.

"S...sure?"

* * *

The Guild Mage's Tina talked to had no idea where the amulet was. S'drassa and Alves Uvenim were sympathetic, but clueless. She was directed to Kalthar, who was in the basement. Tina rolled her eyes and decided to find Kalthar, who turned out to be a Nord who was skinny and rather pale for his race. Tina also thought his forehead was rather large and his eyes were too close together, but didn't comment on it.

"Yes?" he snapped at Tina. Tina coughed.

"What do you know about Dagail and her amulet?"

Kalthar rolled his eyes and snorted before saying, "I heard she was put in charge of the Leyawiin guild hall as a favor, not because she deserved it. That doesn't seem right, does it?"

"I really can't comment on that," Tina said honestly.

Kalthar snorted again.

"Agata's the one you want to talk to if you actually need something to get done around here. I don't even know why Dagail is still around."

Tina sighed. She was beginning to show her impatience now.

"What do you know about the amulet?"

"Well, well. Word is finally spreading, is it?" Kalthar asked. "They won't be able to keep up this facade much longer!"

"You know?" Tina asked with the raise of her eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know all about it," Kalthar admitted. "I overheard Agata and Dagail talking. And you know what? I'm glad it's gone! Why should we be forced to work under someone who's only kept sane by a magical trinket? Haven't we sacrificed enough already? She shouldn't even be here anymore. Hell, the only reason her father ever fit in anywhere is because he kept a low profile. And look what it got him! Years of service to the Empire, and not even a tombstone over his head! At least he was able to maintain the illusion of sanity."

Tina narrowed her eyes at Kalthar, who then sighed himself.

"I know, I get way too fired up over this. It just annoys me that she's in charge of the guild, when she's clearly not fit. That's all."

Tina shook her head.

* * *

"So Kalthar overheard us, did he?" Agata said when Tina explained everything. "That explains why he's been so cranky lately. But we never said anything about Dagail's father."

"He kept it to himself," Tina guessed.

"How would he know anything about that? If there's some sort of connection between the seer's stone and Dagail's father, I don't know about it. Maybe if you ask her, it will jog her memory."

Agata then left Tina with Dagail.

"You seek more from me, child?" Dagail asked. She didn't wait for Tina to answer. "It is as I have seen. I know what you would ask. You would bring light to that which is in darkness, bring silence to the voices so loud. I know where you must go. Blood ran blue, and dragons flew high. Under broken towers and broken bodies it now lies, waiting to be found. What was my sire's must be mine, if you would have the words you seek. You must go and find his stone."

"But...where?" Tina asked. Dagail didn't answer.

Agata returned and said, "Fort Blueblood. That's what she's talking about."

"So...I have to go to the family crypt?"

"Yes. And bring back the amulet."

* * *

Fort Blueblood wasn't far, but Tina was scarred to go in once she found it. She was only a mage, not an experienced adventurer like Sadean, or an Imperial Watch Captain like Lex. But this was what Dagail wanted her to do.

Armed with a fireball spell, Tina entered, cautious of the Marauders that lived there. The first that spotted her grabbed Tina in the most embarrassing place before she shot in his direction, injuring him.

"Who's next?" She asked, then watch as most of them retreated. The only one who didn't was an Orc, who held out his hammer.

"No way am I letting some High Elf s'wit get away with this."

Tina screamed and then shot sparks at him, making him double over in pain on the floor before she continued, now wary of any Marauders before she reached the tomb.

The stone was nearby in a coffin. Tina grabbed it before sighing with relief.

Then, she felt a large hand grab he shoulder and turn her around.

* * *

It was Kalthar.

"Kalthar...? What are you doing here?" Tina demanded.

Kalthar chuckled darkly. "I take it you found the stone?"

Tina grabbed onto it tighter.

"I took the other one, and that should've been enough," Kalthar said. "I shouldn't have to go through all this, just to get rid of her! It's not even as if I was going to keep it forever. I was going to give it back to her, once I'd gotten what I wanted. That's not so wrong, is it?"

"It is," Tina said sharply. "Where in Oblivion did you get the idea that it _wasn't wrong?"_

"Once she helped me advance out of that place, and stepped down, then she could have it back! Why did you have to get in the way, Tinaralia?" Kalthar screamed, before reaching to hit her. Tina ducked before casting an ice spell in Kalthar's way, and he ended up ducking himself.

"Mage against Mage, Tinaralia," he said. "I can use magic too."

He then went cast a spell, but Tina silenced him.

"You little bitch!"

"I have so many unflattering words to call you as well," Tina said. "But I'm not going to."

Sparks filled the room, hitting Kalthar.

And killing him.

* * *

"Found it, have you?" Dagail asked Tina, who smiled and handed Dagail the amulet.

"Here, Dagail. I think this belongs to you."

Dagail put the amulet on and blinked for a few seconds.

"Ah, child. I thank you for helping me. With the voices quieted for now, the words you seek have come to me. You shall have my... recommendation."

"Thank you!" Tina said. Dagail beamed.

"Though I must warn you. I have seen things in your future. Things which may be, and things which will be. It will be up to you to decide the fate of many. Life and death are strange things, easily manipulated, and both will be altered by your hands."

Tina didn't understand what that meant.

"Your time, it seems, has come," Dagail continued. "The Arcane University needs you, child. Raminus Polus waits for you even now. Great things will befall you. There will be trials, but you will prevail. You must, for the good of the guild."

"Thank you, Dagail."

Tina then went to bed to rest. She'd be at the Arcane University tomorrow.

And back to the Imperial City.


	12. Chapter eleven: The Elven Maiden

_Chapter eleven: The Elven Maiden_

"Armand has another task for you."

J'Kasa heard Methredhel's voice from across the room of the Boated Float. Today had been a busy day for J'Kasa; as he had been dragged across the Market District by Hlavesa, only for the two of them to meet El-Leese. Hell, they even met Laura Haynori, who was now one of the Heroines of Kvatch! But another task? Even after all this? Sure, why the hell not?

"What sort of task?" J'Kasa asked.

Methredhel gestured towards Lex, who was talking to the innkeeper.

"We can't talk here. Not now. Not with him around.

J'Kasa scowled.

"So, what should I do?"

Methredhel glanced at the watch captain, who was still talking to the innkeeper about Mudcrabs. _Ha! Mudcrabs are easy to beat._

"Go to the Garden of Dareloth tonight. Armand will see you then."

* * *

"So, he wants you to perform another task?"

Adiarjj was sorting through items to sell.

"Apparently so, Sister," J'Kasa chuckled. "I have no idea what it is, but it must be important."

Adiarjj smirked.

"Let me know how it goes, will you?" she asked.

J'Kasa grabbed his leather armor from his cupboard in the shack, before putting it on over his clothing.

"Of, course."

* * *

"So," J'Kasa began when he and Armand met again. "What's this new task?"

"The Guild has received a 'request' to obtain a unique statuette," Armand replied. "It is a bust of Llathasa Indarys, the recently slain Countess of Cheydinhal. You will be paid a modest sum. Do you want this job?"

"Nothing I can't handle," J'Kasa said.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Footpad," Armand responded. _"_But bring it back to me once you have it."

"I'll leave tomorrow," J'Kasa said. "Cheydinhal's not that far from here, right?"

* * *

"Cheydinhal?" Adiarjj asked when J'Kasa told her.

"That's right, sister," J'Kasa said. "Guild business."

Adiarjj was going through a chest of valuable items, trying to decide what to sell.

"Why?" J'Kasa asked. "Did you want to tag along?"

"No!" Adiarjj said. "But I'm sure Hlavesa does. She has...business in Cheydinhal also.

So J'Kasa and Hlavesa went together the next morning. J'Kasa was actually rather impressed with the calm way Hlavesa dealt with a Highwayman on the road. Unfortunate the Guards had to kill him, really.

"So, I'll see you later?" Hlavesa asked.

"Sure, meet me at the in," J'Kasa replied. He the set off to talk to the nearest beggar.

* * *

The Chapel of Arkay's undercroft, once open to the general public, was now locked and kept under strict watch by Count Indarys's personal guards. J'Kasa learnt however, that only one guard was on duty at a time, so that made things easier when he picked the lock and snuck to the statuette. Before he left, however, he decided to look through the coffin. Countess's were sure to be buried with something valuble, so why not?

But when J'Kasa opened the coffin, a ghost appeared in front of him, obviously angry at the desecration of her tomb.

"Ah, fuck."

The ghost continued to move towards J'Kasa angrily before casting a frost spell at him.

"Well, well. Looks like we have a tresspasser, don't we, Llathasa?"

J'Kasa turned to see the guard had found him.

J'Kasa ran out of the undercroft, sure the guard was after him, but clutching the statue until he thrust into his rucksack. Then, he saw the town guards were after him as well. Until one of them caught him by the shoulder.

"Stop right there, Criminal Scum!" the guard said. "No one breaks the law on _my _watch. Pay the court a fine or serve your sentence. Your stolen goods are now forfeit."

J'Kasa glared at the guard, whose's blue eyes were showing J'Kasa now mercy.

"Fuck you," J'Kasa growled. "I don't have time for this. HLAVESA!"

Hlavesa didn't hear J'Kasa.

The guard exchanged looks with his fellow guards, before smirking at J'Kasa and saying, "then pay with your blood!"

J'Kasa ran into to Riverside, where he saw Hlavesa attempting to pick the lock.

"What's wrong? I thought we were meeting tonight!"

J'Kasa growled again.

"We need to go. Now."

"But-"

Hlavesa looked up to see the guards, who were heading in their direction. Then, she turned to glare at J'Kasa.

"You got caught?" she snapped. "You got _fucking caught?"_

"Yes," J'Kasa said. "Spare me the lecture and let's get out of here."

* * *

The two returned to the Waterfront to find it pack with Imperial Guards. This was an unusual sight, as usually, J'Kasa found the waterfont had very little guards. Most of the time the Watch didn't give a damn about the Waterfront. Something significant must have happened while they were away.

"You!" one of the guards called to them, "have you seen Armand Christophe?"

J'Kasa shook his head. "No. Why?"

"We have a warrent for his arrest," the guards said. "He's been accused of stealing the bust of Llathasa Indarys from Cheydinhal."

_They thought _I _was Armand?"_

"No," Hlavesa said, "we haven't seen him."

The guard snorted and left them alone. J'Kasa and Hlavesa exchanged looks.

"So, what do we do now?" Hlavesa asked.

J'Kasa shrugged.

"I say we go and see Adiarjj. She may have an idea."

* * *

J'Kasa returned home to find Adiarjj, El-Leese and Methredhel waiting for him and Hlavesa.

"Yesterday, Lex came and enforced these...bullshit rules for our area of the city," Adiarjj explained. "Cerfews, more guards, I could go on."

"Don't," Methredhel said sharply. She then turned to J'Kasa, who was wanted to know more. "Armand told me to give you his instructions. I assume you know that Hieronymus Lex has issued an arrest warrant for Armand Christophe."

"I got that impression as soon as I got back," J'Kasa growled.

"Where the fuck is he anyway?" Hlavesa demanded. El-Leese sighed. "She hasn't told us."

"He is in hiding," Methredhel told them all. "That's all you need to know. Armand is accused of stealing the bust of Llathasa Indarys from say Count Indarys himself filed the charges."

"What do we do now?" J'Kasa asked. "I mean, we have this bust. Now we're screwed."

Methredhel shook her head. "There never was a client that commissioned the guild to steal Llathasa's bust. Armand used you to flush out an informant that infiltrated the guild."

"What?" J'Kasa demanded. "He did all of this without telling me? Do you know how much of a risk it was leaving the city with all those guards hot on my trail?"

"Brother," Adiarjj began, but J'Kasa cut her off, and cut off El-Leese and Hlavesa in a similar manner.

"J'Kasa, you have every right to be angry," Methredhel said. "But that can wait. Aren't you going to ask who the traitor is?"

"Who?" J'Kasa asked, "It could be Talos himself for all I care."

Methredhel rolled her eyes.

"Myvryna Arano."

J'Kasa eyed Methredhel suspiciously.

"Now Armand needs your help to neutralize her. You are going to pin the theft of the bust on Myvryna."

"Yeah, how?" J'Kasa asked. "It's not like I can just get away with planting the bust on her, given the current state of the Waterfront."

"Plant the bust in her cupboard or something," El-Leese said. "When the guards aren't looking."

J'Kasa and Methredhel then exchanged looks.

"I'll do it," J'Kasa declared.

Methredhel smirked."Anyways, I'm stuck here tonight. Lex and his fucking cerfew..."

"It's fine," Adiarjj said. "Make yourself at home. J'Kasa, we're sleeping on the floor tonight.

"Like I haven't slept on the floor before," J'Kasa replied sarcastically. "I'll be back. First, I have a little planting to do."

* * *

The next morning, everyone emerged and went to their daily activites. Except for J'Kasa, who made his way to the watch Captain.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm in the middle of an investigation?" Lex snapped.

"Yes," J'Kasa replied. "To the point where you are ruining the spirit of the neighborhood. But that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?" Lex returned, ignoring J'Kasa's comment about the Waterfront.

"I'm here," J'Kasa said, pronouncing his words sharply, "about the bust."

Lex was taken aback; he clearly wasn't expecting that.

"You know where the bust is hidden?"

"Myvryna Arano has it," J'Kasa said coolly.

Lex shook his head.

"Your credibility is suspect. You'll have to do better than that to persuade me."

"Are you calling me a liar?" J'Kasa snapped. "Because I have better things to do than lie to an Imperial Watch Captain."

"Are you sure?" Lex asked, a hint of fear in his voice. "That can't be right. She's my... I mean she doesn't seem to be the type."

"Just check, will you? It's in her cupboard."

Lex shook his head again.

"I don't believe you, but I'll have to check it out anyway. If you are right, there will be hell to pay. You will have to come along."

J'Kasa held his breath.

_Hell to pay?_

* * *

"You were right. The bust is here and Myvryna is guilty," Lex said after taking it. Myvryna Arano then entered her house and looked at Lex and J'Kasa with outrage.

"This citizen is accusing you of stealing the bust of Llathasa from Cheydinhal. I even found the bust in your cabinet. What do you have to say?" Lex asked.

Myvryna fumed.

"Fool! You've just exposed me to the Thieves Guild. That "citizen" is actually the guild member that was hired to do the theft!" Myvryna claimed.

"Bullshit," J'Kasa growled. "I even saw you sneaking off with that bust."

"That's a lie!" Myvryna claimed.

"Regrettably I've no further use for you," Lex said sharply. "If what I heard is true, you're the thief. If what you say is true, the Gray Fox knows you are my informant. Either way, it's over. You didn't really think I'd trust the likes of you for very long?"

"Lex..."

By this time Myvryna was on the verge of tears; J'Kasa thought it was pathetic.

"But I've been loyal to you! I've reported everything that Armand has done. You can't just toss me aside like a soiled cloth!"

Lex was glaring at the elf now.

"Yes I can. You are under arrest for the theft of the bust of Llathasa Indarys, Countess of Cheydinhal. Come with me."

* * *

Armand returned later that evening, exausted, but otherwise alright.

"You're a welcome sight," Armand said to J'Kasa when they were in the garden later that evening.

"With your help I uncovered the informant that had compromised the Thieves Guild," Armand said.

J'Kasa scowled. "And used me in the process."

"I know I used you in this matter with the Llathasa's bust, and I'm sorry, but I couldn't be certain that you weren't working with Myvryna."

J'Kasa scowled again. "I do not like to be used, Armand."

"Like I said," Armand said, "I'm sorry. Nothing like this will happen again."

_It better fucking not._

"Here is the reward you were promised," Armand said, handing J'Kasa a coinpurse. "Even though the bust is gone, you've earned it. I'm also promoting you to the guild rank of Bandit, which will let you use Dar Jee of Leyawiin as your fence.

J'Kasa grinned.

"And seeing as you are of the rank of bandit," Armand said, continuing. "I no longer have work for you. I only work with the less experianced members."

"So what do I do now?" J'Kasa asked.

"I advise you to talk to S'Krivva in Bravil. She'll be your doyen from now on."

"Well, thank you."

J'Kasa let the garden.

Tomorrow he'd have to break the news to his sister.


	13. Chapter twelve: Crush

_Chapter twelve: Crush._

By this time, Ariana had managed to become friends with all the members of her sanctuary (except M'raaj-Dar, who refused to speak to Ariana unless Ocheeva was around), and completed her second contract in Bruma; killing a man named Baelin. Ariana not only got paid for her work, but was rewarded with Sufferthorn; a very useful weapon she decided to keep a hold of.

"I say you did an excellent job," Antonietta said. "But I've noticed you always use those dagers of yours."

"Yes?" Ariana asked. "Stabbing your victim in the back makes for the best results. Unless it's someone like Baelin, then in that case-"

"What about bow and arrows?"

By this time, Telaendril entered the room.

"I'm not experienced," Ariana admitted. She saw no point in hiding that fact. "I've used it some, but really, it's a bit more difficult for me."

Telaendril smiled.

"Not to worry. I'll teach you.

* * *

Ariana managed to learn how to use the bow and arrows. Tel and Antonietta coached her with words of encouragement. But then they left and Ariana was left to practice on her own, and she felt herself getting better.

"That's really good, Sister."

Ariana flinched, and then saw her arrow miss the target. It landed on the floor. The voice that spoke to her didn't belong to Tel, Antonietta or any of her fellow family members that lived in the Sanctuary.

It belonged to Lucien Lachance, who was grinning at her in an almost devilish way. He wasn't wearing his hood today, giving Ariana a chance to get a good look at his face.

"But it seems we all make mistakes, doesn't it?"

_Bastard, _Ariana thought venomously. But she didn't say it. Disrespecting and disobeying a superior would be breaking one of the Five Tenets.

"I'm actually rather new to Marksman," Ariana confessed. Lucien didn't respond; he simply picked up the arrow that had landed on the floor and passed it back to Ariana.

"If you hold the bow a bit higher," Lucien said, one of his hands on Ariana's right arm, the other on the fingers of her left hand, "you'll get the target."

Ariana didn't know when she should let go. She was focusing a bit too much on the fact that someone - her _speaker - _was against her back, invading her personal space.

And that the warmth was oddly comforting.

No, it wasn't.

"Think of nothing but the target," Lucien told her. Ariana then obeyed and did so, letting go of the arrow that then reached the middle of the target.

"Excellent," she heard Lucien say.

"Speaker," Ariana then heard someone's voice - _Antonietta's _voice - say. "Ocheeva wants you."

Lucien lifted his gaze from Ariana and turned to face Antonietta.

"Tell her I'll be right with her. See you, Sister," Lucien then left the training room.

Ariana didn't know how to feel about that.

"Does he come here often?" Ariana asked Antonietta, who was cleaning up pile of weapons on the other side of the room.

"Yes, he does, actually. Weekly inspection with Ocheeva. Why?" Antonietta now abandoned the cloth she was using to clean her weapons, and was narrowing her eyes at Ariana. "You're not developing a crush on our Speaker, are you?"

Ariana snorted. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

_Lies. _

_By Sithis, it's not a lie._

_Yes, it is._

_NO, IT ISN'T._

Antonietta, as strange as she was, was all serious now. She was frowning.

"I'm scared now, Ariana. You may end up like Eriama did."

Ariana raised her eyebrows. "Eriama?"

"My former Sister, Eriama Therayn, was in love with Lachance, he never returned those feelings," she explained. "She's left the guild now."

Ariana didn't need any more of an explanation.

"I shouldn't have told you that," Antonietta said. "Vicente and Ocheeva don't want us to talk about her."

Ariana didn't respond.

"Anyways, Vicente wants you. He has a new contract that needs doing."

"You have any idea what it is?" Ariana asked, glad for a change of subject.

"No," Antonietta was now shining a silver dagger. "But Vicente was worried you may not be able to handle it."

* * *

"Back for more?" Vicente greeted Ariana. "It just so happens I have another contract available, one that requires an expert in infiltration."

"Yes," Ariana said, "though Antonietta said you were worried I couldn't do it."

"No, I said that it may be difficult." Vicente corrected.

"Then I'll do it." Ariana said.

"As always, you fail to disappoint me, dearest Ariana," Vicente replied. "Your target is a Dark Elf named Valen Dreth. He thinks he's safe in prison. He is tragically mistaken."

"No one is safe from us anywhere," Ariana muttered.

"Two prisoners recently escaped from the prison, using a set of secret tunnels connecting to the Imperial City's sewer system," Vicente continued. "Just in case you were wondering how to get in. It's a perfect way inside. Just outside of the Imperial Prison is a grating that leads to the sewers. It has recently been tightly locked."

"Then how do I get in?" Ariana asked finally.

"I will provide a key the contractor gave me," Vicente said. "We will be doing her a great service, and Sithis knows I owe her..."

_Eriama..._Ariana thought, but said nothing.

"But enough of that," Vicente said firmly. "It should be easy enough to locate Dreth in his small cell. Valen Dreth has been imprisoned for many years. His tongue is sharp, but his body is limp and frail. He will prove an easy, pleasurable kill. You will receive a bonus if you fulfill the contract without killing any of the prison guards. Now go, and may the Night Mother go with you."

"Same to you, Brother," Ariana said.

* * *

Getting to Dreth proved difficult, as the guards eventually caught Ariana after chatting about the Emperor's murder and the state of the empire, but she didn't kill them. But she did stab one in the arm when he got to close for her liking.

"Wait, I know you... You.. you're the one! That day the Emperor was killed! They went through your cell! You lucky bastard, Laura! But... you came back?"

Ariana then realized the elf thought she was one of the prisoners who escaped a few weeks ago. _Well, I'll play the part!_

"Come on, you've got to help me!" Dreth pleaded. Ariana shook her head. "Let old Valen out of this cell! You've got your freedom, now give me mine! What do you say, huh? Come on, friend!"

"The Night Mother says goodbye, Dreth," Ariana whispered.

Dreth's eyes grew.

"The Night Mo... No! No! Guards! Guards! Help me! Somebody help! Assassin!"

Ariana unlocked the door and then covered his mouth.

"I'm not who you think I am, you fucking idiot." Ariana then unsheathed Sufferthorn. "Now, it's time to die."

Ariana then stabbed Dreth in the stomach, and let the blood ooze onto the stone floor, before turning to go back the way she came.

* * *

**A/N: In case you haven't read _Laura Haynori: Hero of the Oblivion Crisis, _this chapter contains plenty of references to that. Eriama Therayn and Laura Haynori are from that story.**

**And yes, there will be Lucien and Ariana romance later.  
**


	14. Chapter thirteen: Drunk and Disorderly

_Chapter thirteen: Drunk and Disorderly._

_Leyawiin..._

Sadean hadn't been back to Leyawiin in three years, and now he had to go back there for an assignment. An assignment that involved fellow guildmates being drunk and disorderly at the Five Claws lodge, run by Witseidutsei. Sadean thought she was a little insane, but kind. He then began to wonder if she still ran the place.

"Sadean, is that you?"

Sadean turned around and saw Tinaralia, this time wearing a simple blue and green dress.

"Tinaralia, what are you doing here?"

Tinaralia smiled. "I finished my recommendations. I'm going to the Arcane University in the Imperial City. How about you?"

Sadean looked over at the Five Claws Lodge.

"I'm here on a special assignment for the Fighter's Guild."

"Well, good luck."

"You too."

As Tina walked away, there was something Sadean began to notice.

_Was she forcing that smile?_

* * *

"Sadean? Is that you?" Witseidutsei asked.

"In the flesh," Sadean responded. The Argonian woman smiled.

"So you're the Fighter's Guild recruit I was told to expect."

Sadean nodded before saying, "so, what seems to be the problem?"

Witseidutsei nodded towards three men, who were sitting at one of the tables, drinking.

"You must make them stop. Causing trouble, yes. Causing much trouble. Scaring customers. Breaking furniture. Bad, bad men," Witseidutsei explained. "The Blackwood Company cause trouble too, but they have gold to pay for the trouble. Things are always better when served with gold."

Sadean frowned.

"Blackwood Company?"

"The other guild for fighters," Witseidutsei explained. "Now, make them go away, Sadean!"

Sadean walked over to his fellow guildmates, and began talking to the Imperial, who Sadean later discovered was named Vantus Prelius.

"Excuse me?" Sadean began.

Vantus scowled. "You're being rude. It's not wise to interrupt us in the middle of our discussion."

"Yeah, well, I was told to come and put a stop to whatever trouble you were causing here."

The group of men exchanged looks and then burst into rowdy laughter.

"I don't think so," sneered Vantus. "I'll tell you what real trouble is. It's trying to pay my debtors when there's no work. It's my wife taking in wash to buy food. That's been the state of things since the Blackwood Company began moving in."

"You know, I want to know more about these Blackwood Company folks," Sadean said. "What's so bad about them?"

"I spit on them," Vantus said, passionate anger in his voice. "Mercenaries sent by the Emperor to reclaim territory in Black Marsh. When they failed, they came back and set up shop. They've been undercutting us on contracts ever since, and they've no qualms about accepting jobs no guild member would be caught dead doing."

The Blackwood Company sounded terrible.

"Well, you have to stop this," Sadean told them coldly. "Can't you see how distraught Witseidutsei is? I don't like that. Not to mention you're making the rest of us look bad."

Vantus scowled.

"Oh? We must?" he sneered. "Well, last I saw, you didn't outrank me, Journeyman. I suggest you mind your manners... and your own business."

"This _is_ my business," Sadean replied sharply. "And also Modryn's."

"Report us? Oh, no. Why, we might never get work from the guild again! And that would be different how, exactly?" Vantus demanded.

"I never said I'd report you," Sadean snapped. "I was going to suggest you find work."

Vantus brightened.

"A brilliant idea! Oreyn only sends his best these days. Tell you what. You go find us some paying work, and we'll happily go about it."

Sadean snorted and left them, only to return to a rather anxious Witseidutsei.

"Are they leaving?"

Sadean shook his head. "Not until I find them some work."

Witseidutsei brightened. "I heard Margarte is looking for work. Maybe you should see her?"

* * *

Sadean did find Margarte, who wanted Minotaur Horns and Ogre's Teeth, but asked Sadean to find Ectoplasm. Easy entough. There was plenty of ghosts in a nearby cave. Sadean handed five portions of it to Margarte.

"Well, you've got the ectoplasm!" She cried. "Seems you Fighters Guild types can do a job when you put your mind to it. Tell your men I'll pay them for minotaur horns and ogre teeth. The Fighters Guild will be my sole supplier. I look forward to doing more business."

Sadean did.

"Find ingredients for Margarte, huh? Works for me. I'll let the other men know. Appreciate your help, friend. And Oreyn should be happy," Vantus said.

"So will you go back to work?" Sadean asked pointedly.

"Of course, Journeyman."

* * *

"I assume you've taken care of this issue," Modryn began when Sadean returned. "So, tell me what happened. Why were our men causing trouble? And what did you do?"

"Blackwood Company are taking all the jobs," Sadean replied, and saw Modryn's expression twist into an angry one. "but I found them jobs with Margarte."

"The Blackwood Company has taken that much of a foothold in Leyawiin," Modryn said. "Those sons of... Never mind. You've done your job. Here's your payment for it. And you're now a Swordsman."

"Thank you," Sadean said, taking the coinpurse.

"I also don't have anything for you right now," Modryn said. "Azzan has something for you back in Anvil, I heard. You should talk to him."

"That I will."

* * *

Azzan was happy to see Sadean when he returned to Anvil.

"Good to see you're working hard, Swordsman," Azzan said. "I've got some more thieves for you to deal with in Anvil. There have been a number of thefts in the area, and witnesses believe the thieves are holed up nearby. Check around, and see what you can learn."

"How many of them are there?" asked Sadean wearily.

"I'm not sure," Azzan admitted. "So I'm sending you with two other new recruits. One of them is Maglir. I believe you two have already met."

Maglir stepped into the room, scowling at Sadean. He obviously hadn't gotten over how Sadean claimed proper credit for the contract.

"The other?" Azzan began. "Not sure if you two have but if you haven't, you'll like her."

Just then, a tall Redguard woman stepped into the room and took off her helmet, revealing long black hair. Even though she had grown, even though she had a slight scar on the left side of her face, Sadean would recognize her anywhere.

_Nichole._


	15. Chapter fourteen: The Arcane University

_Chapter fourteen: The Arcane University._

Tina was going to go back to the Imperial City right away, but Millia sent a message while Tina was in Leyawiin, asking to meet in Cheydinhal as Millia had the day off of her lessons on Loredas. That was fine with Tina. Spending the day with her cousin would be wonderful.

So Tina went back to Cheydinhal, and waited for her cousin.

* * *

"Tina!" Millia cried. They met at the bridge. Millia wasn't wearing her Mage's robes that Tina had become used to seeing Millia wear. Instead, Millia was wearing a blue velvet dress. During the time Tina was getting recommendations, Millia cut her hair, as was evidenced. Tina noticed Millia's hair was now shoulder length.

"I was looking for a change," Millia explained to Tina as they walked across the bridge together and caught up. "Besides, my scholar quite likes my new haircut."

Tina nodded.

"Anyways, I was hoping we'd go back tomorrow. The Imperial City isn't that far from here. I always loved Cheydinhal. It's so pretty here."

"Yeah," Tina said. "Did you hear about Falcar?"

"Yes," Millia said somberly. "That must have been a terrible experience for you. I wish I could have helped. How is Deetsan, by the way?"

"She seems fine."

The two stopped by to see Deetsan before getting beds at the inn and staying there.

* * *

The Arcane University loomed before Tina when they arrived. The Battlemage's bid Tina and Millia welcome and then they stepped inside the Arch-Mage's lobby where Tina met Raminus Polus. Again.

"If you need me, I'll be in the Dining Hall," Millia said before making her way into the Arcane University, leaving Tina with Raminus.

"Hello, Tinaralia," he began, looking straight at her. "It seems you've obtained the final recommendation you required."

"From Dagail," Tina explained.

"I have received recommendations from all the local guild halls in Cyrodiil," Raminus continued. "You have done very well for yourself. You may now enter the University."

The shock that Tina was now able to attend the Arcane University's classes, to enchant her own items and make her own spells, to be near her cousin...she wanted to jump around the room.

"As a full-fledged member of the Mage's Guild, I now also promote you to the rank of Apprentice, and grant you the Robes of the Apprentice," Raminus continued, handing her green robes. They felt soft in Tina's hands. Surely they'd be comfortable.

Raminus smiled at Tina's surprise.

"You can try those on and settle in, and then we shall speak of what comes next for you," he said.

"Thank you."

"Oh, and Tinaralia?"

Tina looked up.

"Welcome to the Arcane University."

* * *

The Arcane University was an interesting place, and overwhelming to Tina at first. There were many fellow mage's and scholars talking amongst themselves, there was a garden with several interesting ingredients for alchemy and many buildings. Some were classrooms, although one of the classes took place outside. Tina eventually spotted Millia, who was sitting on a bench, reading _Manual of Spellcraft._

"There you are!" Millia cried. "Now, I guess you weren't given a map of the place, so I'll give you a tour. But first, you need to change into those robes, so I'll show you our quarters."

The mage's quarters were across from Millia and Tina. Tina found her bed and a wardrobe that Millia showed to her, where she would keep her clothing. Tina hung up her normal clothing and changed into the robes. The robes were soft against her skin.

"Now you look much better," Millia said, "but I think you'd look even better with that hair tied back."

"I'll be fine," Tina smiled. Millia ignored her cousin and grabbed some hairpins from her side of the room before putting Tina's hair into a tight bun.

"It's rather sunny this time of year, Tina," Millia explained. "You'll want your hair tied back."

Millia gave Tina a full-fledged tour of the Arcane University, save for the Imperial Watch Tower and the Council Room of the Arch-Mage's Tower, both being places where the Mage's were forbidden to enter. After touring the Mystic Archives, where Tina encountered Tar-Meena reorganizing the books, they went to the Dinning area, where the Mage's served themselves and ate. Tina grabbed what Millia had - Shepard's Pie - before sitting at a table.

"Millia!"

A redheaded Breton girl wearing the same set of robes as Millia and Tina sat down with them.

"Why didn't you tell me when you were back from Cheydinhal?" the girl demanded. Millia grinned.

"Relax, Elizabeth. I've been helping my cousin Tinaralia get started. Tina, this is Elizabeth Motierre, a close friend."

Elizabeth smiled at Tina. "Pleased to meet you. I'd offer my hand, but as we're sitting at the table, now wouldn't be a good time."

"Pleased to meet you too," Tina returned before taking another bite of her Shepard's Pie. Elizabeth turned to Tina. "Seeing as you're a newcomer, I'm going to assume you haven't gotten your staff yet."

"No," Tina replied.

"Have you decided what kind of power it's going to have yet?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not really."

"I went with charm," Millia said. "Sometimes it comes in handy."

"So what are you going to do when you travel to and from The Imperial City and you come in contact with a rouge bandit or highwayman?" Elizabeth demanded. "Charm them?" she then turned to Tina. "I went with shock. You never know who's coming."

"Paranoid," Millia mumbled. Elizabeth ignored her.

"I'll wait and see what they have first," Tina offered. She then breathed in the smell of freshly baked goods.

"Desert!" Elizabeth cried. "I hope they have some sweetrolls left."

* * *

Tina shared her quarters with a wood elf girl named Radret, who Tina first met when she went to settle down for the night. Radret was short, but bold. Tina liked her right away. Radret was also new to the Arcane University, and hadn't gotten her staff yet, like Tina.

"We can get them together," Radret suggested. "What did you say your name was?"

"Tinaralia, but you could just call me Tina," Tina said.

"Radret."

Radret had dark brown hair pinned back in a similar style to Tina, and soft brown eyes.

"Raminus wants me to talk to him tomorrow about it," Tina said.

"Me too."

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast, Tina and Radret set off to the Arch-Mage's lobby to visit Raminus.

"I see you've settled in and made friends," Raminus told them. Tina thought it might be her imagination, but Raminus looked like he was eying Tina.

"Before you can begin work for the guild, you'll need to do something for yourself. Every mage carries a staff. It is crafted and enchanted by the guild, and is a symbol of status. You both need such a staff."

"But where do we get them?" Radret asked.

"The wood used for staves comes from a grove to the northeast of the Imperial City, near Wellspring Cave," Raminus explained. "Several mages tend to the grove, and should be able to assist you. Speak with either Zahrasha or Elette when you arrive. And choose wisely."

Tina thought for a moment.

"Do you mind if we take Millia with us?"

Raminus gave Tina a look, as if considering.

"The Evoker? I don't see why not, if she wants to go of course. Though I think Elizabeth may want to go as well."

* * *

Turned out Raminus was right. Millia didn't mind going with Radret and Tina to Wellspring Cave, but Elizabeth wanted to go as well. Tina was fine with it, as was Radret. Going to the individual guild halls had been traumatizing enough alone. Tina was fine to go with others this time.

It was a rather nice day; the sun was shining overhead and Tina could feel a slight warm breeze pass them by. It was also quite hot, giving Radret and Tina enough motivation to abandon their mage's robes and wear simple cloth blouses and skirts instead. Millia and Elizabeth laughed. They were already wearing simple clothing, but they still had their staffs.

Wellspring Cave was suspiciously quiet for a grove a number of mage's tended to.

"Maybe Zahrasha and Elette are at the back of the cave?" Millia suggested. "Either way, I'm excited to see them again. Elette was a nice woman and Zahrasha...what's there not to like about her?"

"Come on," Radret said. "This won't get us our staffs."

The four girls entered the cave and Tina could smell the stench of death as they entered. Tina was right. In the middle of the floor lay a dead body.

"Zahrasha...?" Millia whispered. "What could have happened here...why...who?"

"Mill," Elizabeth began, but this didn't stop Millia from rushing to the dead body in the middle of the floor, sobbing over it.

"We need to find out if Elette's still alive," Elizabeth said, exchanging looks with Radret and Tina.

"Fuck that," Radret replied, "we need to find out what in Oblivion's going on here!"

Just then, a zombie appeared in the cave, causing the girls to scream. Then, a person in dark robes followed.

"Guild Mages?" he then tittered. "I am going to have so much fun with you."

* * *

**A/N: Filler chapter is filler. I know. But I thought it'd be good for Tina to settle in and get to know the University.  
**


	16. Chapter fifteen: Ahdarji's Heirloom

_Chapter fifteen: Ahdarji's Heirloom._

The next morning, J'Kasa began packing his things into his newly acquired rucksack and purchased a new map for his journey to Bravil. J'Kasa only worried what his siter's reaction to his sudden leave would be. Adiarjj, however took it rather well.

"Who's going to look after the place when I leave?" J'Kasa asked. "You can't very well pay the rent on your own."

Adiarjj nodded. "And you're right. So I'm moving in with Hlavesa."

J'Kasa raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes," growled Adiarjj in response. "If you could take our final payment to the Market District on your way out, I'd be grateful."

* * *

J'Kasa made it to Bravil the next day. Bravil was a rundown city that had fallen into disrepair since Count Terentius took over. The city didn't have many guards about, and J'Kasa suspected the Count kept most of them by his side. That would make it easier to steal from the rich. But J'Kasa would have to visit the castle to arrange renting a house in the city.

And he did. The Count wasn't too happy to meet J'Kasa but that was fine because he got his house. The house was a small one bedroom. It was much more expensive than his and Adiarjj's home on the Waterfront, but J'Kasa could afford it.

After a nap, he went to the Lonely Suitor Lodge to meet his new doyen, S'krivva.

S'krivva was a fellow Khajitt that reminded J'Kasa of his own mother when she was still alive, and he liked her at once. S'krivva had clearly heard of J'Kasa's deeds within the guild, because after they got aquanted, she had a task for him.

"I have a special request from the widow of a former fence in Leyawiin," S'krivva began. "As your new Doyen, I am asking you to help her."

"What's the catch?" J'Kasa asked.

"A street scavenger made off with a ring that the widow Ahdarji values highly. She is offering a reward," S'krivva explained.

"But aren't we thieves already?" J'Kasa asked.

S'krivva saw J'Kasa's confused look. "The guild frowns on freelance thieves. Are you willing to go to Leyawiin, find the ring, and get it back to Ahdarji?"

"Of course."

S'krivva grinned. "This is good. Go to Leyawiin. Speak with Ahdarji and help her find her ring."

* * *

Leyawiin wasn't too far from Bravil, and J'Kasa decided while he was there he may as well get to know his new fence, Dar Jee, a cheery Argonian who was more than happy to buy J'Kasa's stolen alchemy equipment from the local Mage's Guild. J'Kasa also bought lockpicks from Dar Jee bfore setting off to find Ahdarji. The beggers pointed him toward the Five Claws, where she sat eating and talking to Witseidutsei, the innkeeper.

"Excuse me?" J'Kasa began. "Are you Ahdarji?"

Ahdarji frowned. "Why does the prey approach me?"

"I heard you recently lost a family heirloom to a freelance thief," J'Kasa began. "I've been sent to help you."

"Yes. A filthy Argonian stole my precious ring," Ahdarji began. J'Kasa winced at "filthy Argonian," thinking of his friend, El-Leese, back in the Imperial City.

"It was a gift from my mate. It has... sentimental value. I will pay well," Ahdarji continued.

"Do you know who he is?" J'Kasa asked.

Ahdarji growled.

"The stupid lizard hunts with the name Amusei."

J'Kasa recognized that name. Amusei was the Argonian who tried to join the guild along with Methredhel and himself, but failed the test. Now, he had obviously tried to be a thief on his own. With no such luck.

"Find him, find my ring. Make him suffer! Kill him and I will be pleased." Ahdarji emphizised.

J'Kasa frowned.

"The Thieves Guild frowns on killing. Surely you know this already."

"Stupid guild rules!" she snapped. "He is only an Argonian. He is less than human, and much less than Khajiit. If you must spare him, at least make him suffer." She was now holding her tankard so tightly that J'Kasa saw her denting it.

"I'm here for the ring," J'Kasa said cooly. "I'm a thief, not a torturer."

Ahdarji growled. "Damn Guild," J'Kasa heard her mumble.

"Unless you'd rather forget it?"

Ahdarji slapped her fist against the table. "Fine. Do whatever you must do to bring me back my fucking ring!"

* * *

"The poor bugger was arrested," the beggars said when J'Kasa asked about Amusei. "Seems he tried to swindle the Countess. He's rotting in a cell in the castle dungeon now."

"What can I do?" J'Kasa asked.

Rancid Ra'dirsha then said, "it's common knowledge that the jailors can be bribed to allow visitors to see prisoners."

How helpful.

"I'm here to see Amusei," J'Kasa said to the Leyawiin Jailor, who was sitting at a table, reading the latest issue of the_Black Horse Courier. _J'Kasa was able to make out the headline and saw that one prisoner by the name of Valen Dreth was found dead in his cell. He had been stabbed to death. The Jailor looked up from his paper.

"The Argonians aren't allowed visitors," the Jailor said harshly. "Countess's Alessia's orders."

J'Kasa pulled out a coin purse.

"Will twenty gold change your mind?"

"Amusei, you say?" the Jailor eyed the purse greedily. J'Kasa grinned and placed it on the table. "I thought you wanted to see Amuday. _He's _off limits. Amusei is just this way."

The Jailor got up and then unlocked a door, revealing the cells. J'Kasa chuckled and went to find Amusei.

Amusei was in the cell way back. He was now wearing very ragged, torn prison clothes instead of leather armor. J'Kasa felt a bit sorry for him, but then remember that Amusei started his own trouble.

"The Thieves Guild's new favorite," Amusei sneered upon first seeing J'Kasa. J'Kasa ignored him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" J'Kasa demanded. Amusei snorted.

"The Thieves Guild refused to take me, so I came here. Leyawiin is my home. It is where I was raised. I went to the Imperial City in hopes of joining the Thieves Guild. Now I am forced to live as a freelance thief," the Argonian explained.

"So you stole Ahdarji's ring," J'Kasa guessed. "Where the hell is it?"

Amusei wrinkled his nose. Or at least, he would have done so, were he not Argonian.

"Why should I tell you where it is?" Amusei snapped. "Here I sit in Leyawiin's dungeon while you are free. What will you do for Amusei if I tell you?"

"Why should I do _anything _for you?" J'Kasa returned. "You are a freelance thief, not one of my own. And you made things harder for a fellow guildmate."

Amusei sighed.

"Do you want the ring or not, cat? Do something to get me out of here and I'll tell you what I know about the ring."

"What if I gave you a lockpick?" J'Kasa blurted. But he had plenty to spare, even if he didn't think Amusei really deserved it.

Amusei's eyes widened.

_"_You'd do that for me? Maybe you guild types aren't so bad after all."

"But you have to tell me about the ring," J'Kasa reminded him sharply.

"Okay. It's a deal. Give me a lockpick and I'll tell you about the ring."

J'Kasa fumbled in his rucksack for the bunch he bought from Dar Jee and handed Amusei one.

"Break this one and you're on your own."

Amusei ignored him.

"Sunlit freedom!" Amusei said to no one in particular.

"The ring," J'Kasa reminded him. "We had a deal, Argonian."

"Yes, I stole that ring from Ahdarji," Amusei began. "When I went to sell it, the fence told me I was too hot for him. He showed me an inscription on the inside, 'To Alessia.' That had to be the Countess of Leyawiin. The damn ring was stolen property!"

"So what happened?" J'Kasa asked.

"Well, I figured I would ransom it back to the Countess. Except she tricked me. I was arrested for theft, and she kept the ring," Amusei finished.

J'Kasa fumed. So the Countess of Leyawiin, of all people, had the ring. J'Kasa heard that Alessia Caro despised Argonians, and Khajitts like himself were no better of talking to her.

"You fucking moron," J'Kasa snapped at Amusei. "Of all the things you could have done."

Amusei shook his head.

"The Countess rarely leaves the castle," he said, practically shooing J'Kasa away. "Good luck getting it back."

* * *

_Good luck getting it back indeed,_ J'Kasa thought bitterly as he trudged across Leyawiin. A begger eventually directed him to the Countess's steward, Hlidara Mothril. Meaning he had to trudge back to Castle Leyawiin. He encountered the Count and Countess on their way to dinner, and stopped Hlidara before she could enter the room.

"Yes?" She began, the tone in her voice disgusted. Obviously because of J'Kasa and his race. "What is it?"

"I'm here to ask about the ring," J'Kasa began, keeping his tone as formal as possible.

"What ring?"

"Don't play dumb!" J'Kasa snapped. "The _Countess's_ ring."

Hlidara then put on a pompous air. A pompous air that pissed J'Kasa off. "I am in no position to talk about Our Lady's private life to the likes of you."

"Oh really?" J'Kasa asked, taking out his coin purse. "Maybe this will change your mind?"

_So easily swayed, _J'Kasa thought Hlidara took and counted the gold.

"Countess Caro is so relieved to have the ring back. It's been missing for many years," Hlidara explained, her voice now rather polite. "She wears it constantly."

_Fucking hell, how am I supposed to get it back like that? _

"Well, not all the time," Hlidara was quick to add, seeing the look on J'Kasa's face. She probably misinterpreted J'Kasa's scowl for disgust, because she continued with, "I mean, she puts it in her jewelry box for baths and at night. No proper lady would wear her jewelry to bed."

_I have a chance then. Get it from her Jewelry box._

"What does the Countess do all day then?" J'Kasa asked.

"Mornings she is at the town chapel. At the castle, she hosts the evening meal at eight. She retires sometime after eleven," Hlidara explained. "She travels to Chorrol on the Ides of every month. Don't even try to find her between the 15th and the 17th."

"What can you tell me about the torture chamber?" J'Kasa asked, remembering Deeh the Scalawag's words; _"You should know that there are other secrets in that castle. I've heard of a hidden torture chamber. They say that Count Marius interrogates Argonian immigrants from Black Marsh. The servants whisper that the Argonians are dragged into the basement and never seen again."_

Hlidara's eyes widened that J'Kasa brought it up.

"Shh! It's too dangerous to be heard talking about that!" she whispered. "The Countess has a secret passage somewhere in the basement that leads to her private quarters. That's where the torture chamber is. Sometimes I can hear the screams of the prisoners in my chambers," she confessed.

Hlidara then glanced towards the door.

"I think I hear mi'lady calling," she said, and then went towards the dining room. J'Kasa, on the other hand, left the castle.

He had a heist to perform later that evening.

* * *

At a quarter to eleven, J'Kasa left his room at the Five Claws lodge and set off for the Castle, armed with several strong potions of invisibility he bought from the Mage's Guild. Then, when he was sure the guards weren't watch him, he entered the basement. From there, he found the torture chamber. And then the Lord's manor.

The Count and Countess were fast asleep. J'Kasa chuckled and unlocked the jewelry box and took the ring. And for good measure, the rest of the jewelry. There was a strange document at the bottom.

_"Divining the Elder Scrolls," _J'Kasa read aloud, careful to whisper.

Alessia Caro stirred.

It was now time for J'Kasa to take his leave.

* * *

"My ring! All thanks to the claws of the Clan Mother," Ahdarji began when J'Kasa greeted her the next morning with the ring. "You have recovered it."

"Is that slimy Argonian dead? Did he suffer long? I hope so," she said when J'Kasa refused to answer. "You have earned the reward. The Thieves Guild was always good to Ahdarji's dearest mate. I am grateful that the memory is still honored."

Back in Bravil, S'Krivva was happy with his efforts and promoted J'Kasa to the rank of Prowler, before instructing him to turn in more stolen goods to the fences.

All good and well. For now.


	17. Chapter sixteen: A surprise kiss

_Chapter sixteen: A surprise kiss._

Ariana had now been promoted to the rank of Eliminator, and now took her asissignments from Ocheeva. She could only remember her joy when Lucien Lachance himself handed her the key to the well.

"A shortcut out for the higher ranking members," he said. "Ocheeva asked me to bring it."

"Thank you."

It had been some weeks since then, and Ariana had not seen Lucien Lachance since. It started to bother the other members except Ocheeva, who told them that Lucien was rather busy. _Busy with what?_

Now Ariana had a new contract. Killing five party guests at their own party in Skingrad. That sounded like fun. But first, Ariana wanted to do something she hadn't done for a long time. Hunt.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Ariana heard Vicente call after her as she finished putting her boots on and placed her bow behind her back, "You said you wearn't leaving for that contract for two days."

Ariana smiled. "Exploring. I've been living in Cheydinhal for how long? It's time to get to know the area.

Vicente was worried; Ariana could spot it instantly. "Don't stay out too long, dear."

* * *

The backwoods of Cheydinhal were beautiful and calming. Ariana heard the birds chirping and saw a rabbit nearby, hopping along the road. Ariana took out her bow and shot it, causing it to fall on the ground. Then, there was a wolf, ready to attack.

"Pathetic," Ariana snapped. It was as if she expected nature to read her mind. "I was expecting a bear or something here."

It then began to rain, light at first then it grew heavier. Ariana's hair was drenched, and she donned her hood and instead of turning back, continued onwards.

There were no bears at the end of the road. Just an old, rundown fort.

"Now things are looking up."

It was dark inside, so Ariana lit a torch. She was usually used to the dark, but after she shut the huge, iron doors behind her, she couldn't see a thing. Then, Ariana heard the footsteps of an undead skeleton. Ariana thought the place might be some kind of burial crypt (and in that case, worth looting), and shot the skeleton from behind. Ariana wasn't taking any chances.

But then another skeleton spotted her, and stabbed her on the arm, leaving a wound. Ariana didn't worry to much about the pain. No doubt M'raaj-Dar would have potions ready for her when she got back to the sanctuary. For a price, a much steeper price than the other members but better than nothing. Ariana cursed, and hit the skeleton back, only provoking four more to surround her.

"Fuck off, you s'wits!" She then saw a piece of stone on the floor and threw it in the skeletons direction, hitting a couple and knocking them down. The pain on her left arm was too much for her to use her bow at this point.

Then, all of a sudden, the remaining skeletons fled and a shadowy figure took their place.

"By Sithis, what are you doing here?"

Ariana saw the figure of Lucien Lachance. He wasn't wearing his usual black robes. Instead, he wore simple cloth pants and a simple cloth shirt. Without his hood, Ariana found it easier to study Lucien's face. She had a sudden crazy urge to run her fingers through his long, dark hair. _Stop it, _she told herself.

"I could say the same for you, Speaker."

"Do not talk back to a superior," Lucien replied curtly. "If you must know why I'm here, it's because I live here. And you were not supposed to know that. Neither is anyone else at the Sanctuary. What are you doing here?"

Ariana didn't know how to reply, she just stood up and felt Lucien's fingers pull her hood away from her face.

"You're drenched," he observed.

"It's raining outside," she explained. She felt a sudden heat break out across her face.

Lucien smirked.

"And just how bad was it that you came running in here?"

Ariana fumed. "It's not like I _knew _you were here. I thought this place was abandoned. But if you're so bothered about it, I'll leave."

Lucien's smirk disappeared. "I never said you had to leave, Sister."

Unless she was mistaken, Ariana then thought she heard the sounds of thunder and lightning outside.

"Clearly you can't," Lucien said, "not in the storm. And besides, that wound on your arm looks badly wounded."

Ariana looked at her arm.

"I'll be fine. I can buy potions-"

"I already have some," Lucien insisted. "Follow me."

* * *

Lucien's room had some wooden furniture around, but Ariana turned her attention to the bed. It was huge with soft looking, crimson sheets.

"You sleep in that thing alone?" Ariana asked.

"Of course," he replied. "In fact, if you could sit on the bed so I could take a look at that wound?"

Ariana blanched. "I thought you said you had healing potions?"

"Did you think me so uncaring?" Lucien asked, a spark of amusement in his voice.

Ariana took off her leather armor and hung it over one of the chairs. She was left wearing simple clothing, also a bit damp. But she sat on the bed anyway. Lucien then sat beside her and Ariana felt his fingers brush over her skin.

"I take it the guardians didn't take your invasion too well, then."

"So that's what those things were? Your guardians?" Ariana asked.

Lucien smirked again. Ariana liked it when he smirked.

"Of course. And you got past most of them."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you are worthy to enter."

By this time Ariana's arm was no longer hurting her. She got up from the bed and heard the sounds of the rain stopping.

"I guess it's time for me to take my leave," Ariana said. She began to gather her armor and weapons but felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Come here," he instructed. Ariana followed him to the other side of the room. Lucien then held his arms out. "Embrace your dearest Speaker," he instructed.

Ariana raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"I think you heard me," Lucien replied. He held out his arms and reluctantly, Ariana approached him. _What the hell does he mean, embrace?_

Ariana felt arms wrap around her waist and then pull her close. Ariana stayed like this for a few moments until she tried to wriggle away. That was when Lucien kissed her.

Ariana felt herself go absolutely rigid the moment their lips touched, but soon found herself giving in. She felt his tongue on her bottom lip, and she parted her mouth. Ariana felt the strangely pleasant sensation of his tongue gliding over her own before she pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Why did you kiss me?" she demanded.

"I was under the impression you enjoyed it," Lucien replied with a smirk. Ariana could have slapped him.

"I never said I didn't," she replied. "But..."

"You're confused," Lucien said. "And that's understandable."

"So why did you kiss me?"

"You've been on my mind lately, Ariana," Lucien responded. "And don't you deny that I've been on yours either. But enough. Don't you have a contract in Skingrad?"

Ariana blanched.

"How did you know?"

"I'm the speaker. I hand out the assignments to Ocheeva and Vicente. I know that you were supposed to do it," he explained. "In due time, we'll see each other again."

Ariana backed away and proceeded to finish putting her armor on, gather her weapons and leave the way she came. But Lucien told her about the trap door above her. Ariana left through that instead.

* * *

The manor in Skingrad was pretty from the outside, and outside the building was the doorman named Fafnir dressed in expensive garb. Ariana was as well, but was enchanted. The Deceiver's Finery was a gift from Ocheeva.

"So, the last guest finally arrives," he announced loudly.

"Yes, of course," Ariana greeted. Fafnir grinned before continuing.

"I'll tell you what I told all the others. You go in, I lock the door. You don't come out 'til it's over."

"This'll be a hoot," Ariana mumbled. Fafnir clearly heard her because he let out a hearty laugh.

"Now I'll tell you what I didn't tell everyone else," he said. Ariana wasn't expecting this. "We have the same Mother, you and I. And she wants you to have this."

"What does the Night Mother want me to have?" Ariana demanded.

"The key to the house," Fafnir replied casually. "I guess someone else has already told you the other details."

"Kill all the guests then leave, right?" Ariana asked.

Fafnir laughed again before saying, "well, you'd better get in there. Time to mingle. I'll buy you a drink afterwards."

Ariana grinned. Time to let the fun begin.


	18. Chapter seventeen: Nichole

_Chapter seventeen: Nichole._

"Something wrong, Sadean?" Azzan asked. "You look a little pale."

Sadean broke his gaze away from Nichole, whose eyes sparked with recognition, though neither of them said anything.

"No, nothing's wrong," Sadean lied. "When do we start?"

"You have until the week is over," Azzan said coolly. "I'd much prefer you get the job done as soon as possible before the thieves start raiding the Guild."

Sadean supposed that was Azzan's idea of a joke, but Azzan looked really serious when he said it.

"Can I have a talk with the new recruit, then?" Sadean asked, eying Nichole seriously.

"Look, I don't care what you do. Just get the job done with Maglir and Nichole as soon as possible," Azzan said.

With that, Sadean gestured for Nichole to follow him downstairs. The dining room was unoccupied, save for Mojo. And the dog didn't exactly count.

"What's wrong, Guild Brother?" Nichole asked.

"Don't play dumb!" Sadean immediately snapped without meaning to. "What are you doing here?"

Nichole shrugged. "I live here. How about you?"

Sadean wrinkled his nose. "_No. _What the hell are you doing in the Fighter's Guild? I thought your family moved to Hammerfell!"

Nichole narrowed her eyes. "Did it ever occur to you that I moved back, Sadean? I rather like Cyrodiil. It's pretty. Much prettier than the Alik'r Desert, and I've been by the way."

"And you're in the Fighter's Guild because...?"

"Because I need to earn a living at something I'm good at," Nichole said. "And that's helping others. The Fighter's Guild does that, right? What about you? Why are you in the guild?"

Sadean blanched. Nichole had grown up, but that strong demeanor of hers hadn't disappeared.

"Same as you. But...seriously?"

Nichole laughed. "Seriously, Sadean. I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself."

"I never said you couldn't."

"Then stop fucking..._interrogating _me," she then snapped. "Now, we have a job to do. Maglir wants us to ask around town. We were talking about it before you arrived."

With that, the two went back upstairs to get Maglir.

* * *

"Can't say I know anything myself, but I heard that Newheime the Portly had some things stolen, and he's been asking around about it," Mirrabelle Monet, the infamous owner of Fo'c's'le's told them. "Ask him."

_Newheim? _Sadean knew that name. Newheim the Portly was once a neighbor of his. He wondered if Nichole knew the name, too.

When the three walked away, Nichole let out a snigger.

"Something funny, Nicky?" Maglir asked.

It bothered Sadean when Maglir called Nichole "Nicky." That's what he and Einette used to call her years ago.

"Yeah," Nichole said. "You do realize who we asked, right? _Mirrabelle Monet? _I used to know her as a kid. She was fucking annoying."

"I've heard about her," Maglir admitted. "Though I have to admit, she's something. No wonder the sailors love her."

Nichole punched Maglir playfully in the shoulder. "Don't you dare."

"Guys," Sadean said sharply. "We're looking for Newheim, remember?"

Maglir cleared his throat. "Oh, yes. Let's find this Fat Newheim guy. Whatever his name is. He apparently knows where these bandits are."

Newheim wasn't too far from them, actually. He was sitting on the edge of the docks, drinking ale from a silver tankard. He wasn't surprised to see them, and had a huge grudge against the thieves. He didn't show any signs that he recognized Sadean or Nichole.

"Aye. I know about those scum," he said in between sips of his drink. "Rotten bastards robbed me blind, they did. Stole a family heirloom. Bunch of Bosmer, if you can believe that!"

Sadean glanced at Maglir, as did Nichole.

"No offense to your friend, of course."

"None taken," Maglir assured Newheim. "Where are they?"

Newheim raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm...last I heard, they were holed up in Hrota Cave, not too far from here. You have a map?"

"I do," Sadean said instantly, and pulled it out. Newheim marked the location of Hrota Cave, which was north of Anvil.

"Thank you," Nichole said. The three then began to leave.

"Hey!" Newheim cried after them, "before you go, I gotta ask you something."

"Anything," Nichole piped up, smiling at Sadean and Maglir's confused expressions.

"Those thieves...they took me flagon, they did! Passed down to me from my father Rulf, and from his father Torbalt. It's a wondrous cup. Keeps ale cold and sweet. Been drinking from a lousy wooden tankard since..."

"So you want us to find it?" Maglir asked.

"If you _can_ find it, you'd have the gratitude of Newheim the Portly!" Newheim cried.

Nichole and Sadean exchanged glances.

"We'll bring it back," Sadean promised.

Newheim grinned. "You go get 'em, kids. And whip their asses for Newheim!"

The three chuckled and then made their way out of Anvil.

* * *

The cave wasn't too far from Anvil, and evidence of the Thieves was clear even outside the cavern. Boxes and crates of no doubt stolen goods lined the side of the cavern.

"They're here alright," Sadean said. "Think you guys could give me a hand?"

There was a wooden door that was locked outside of the cavern. It was locked, obviously from the other side.

"Oh, move!" Nichole snapped at them both, pushing Sadean to one side and pulling out a lockpick. "What are you doing?" Sadean demanded.

"I'm picking the lock," was Nichole's reply.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Sadean demanded again.

"What the fuck is this, the third degree?" Nichole snapped back. "Be quiet so I can concentrate."

The door then opened. "Come on, boys," Nichole cried after them before running into the cavern. Maglir cleared his throat. "Don't get on Nicky's bad side, Swordsman."

"I'll be fine," Sadean replied sharply.

"Do you two know each other or something?" Maglir asked. "Because-"

_"By the Nine, are you guys coming or do I have to deal with these fucking thieves myself?"_

Nichole's voice echoed all the way from inside the cave. Sadean and Maglir exchanged looks before going to follow Nichole's lead.

* * *

The some of the Thieves were out in the open when the three made their way in. Nichole drew her sword but Sadean held her arm down.

"They're only kids," Sadean told her. "We ought to reason with them first."

Nichole sheathed her sword. "For the first time I've ever heard, you're right."

The two thieves were male Bosmers who picked up clubs from nearby when they saw the group approach. Sadean shook his head.

"Put those down or we'll have to kill you," Sadean said sharply. One of the Bosmers cleared his throat before saying, "are you guards?"

_"Cingaer!" _the other snapped.

The group ignored this.

"Fighters Guild, actually," Maglir responded. "Are you going to put down those weapons or do we have to strike?"

Cingaer and his friend - who Sadean later learnt whose name was Thrangirfin - dropped their clubs.

"We've been hired to deal with you because the guards can't," Nichole told them firmly. "I highly suggest you return those things back where they belong or we'll have to turn you in."

Cingaer and Thrangirfin exchanged looks.

"We can't," Cingaer said. "You must understand that we can't...we can't turn ourselves in. And we can't return those items either."

"Did we say you had a choice?" Maglir returned.

"But...if we don't sell these items, we'll starve," Cingaer explained, trying to put on a brave demeanor. "And there are more of us than there are of you.'

Nichole and Maglir chuckled, but Sadean got the impression the elf was quite serious.

"Please," Nichole snapped. "more of you than there are of - _no!"_

Nichole's laughter ceased when six more Bosmer made their way into the cave.

"By the fucking Nine, you weren't kidding," Maglir began, "were you?"

Sadean didn't know why they were so surprised; Azzan _said _he didn't know how many there were.

"You're playing with fire, kids," Sadean warned. "I suggest you stop this. Now."

The Bosmer all had weapons or magic ready to use against them, and Sadean decided if they wearn't going to surrender, he wasn't going to give them a chance. From the looks of things, neither were Maglir or Nichole.

It was time for them to die.

* * *

"Thank ya," Newheim the Portly said when they returned with his flagon. "Here, take these. My specialty."

Newheim passed Sadean, Nichole and Maglir a bottle of ale.

"It's me special brew," he explained. "Have a good day."

It was quite a special brew as the three later found out. They decided to rest at the Count's Arms. Sadean admittedly hadn't been there since Einette's death, and it was strange to see it again. Nichole found a table for them to sit at and they then had a merry little celebration of their own.

"Here's to the Fighter's Guild," Nichole said, raising her bottle of ale, "may there be more succsessful contracts."

"To the Fighter's Guild!"

The three then clanked their bottles together before drinking.

"Not bad," Sadean said. "I may have to talk to Newheim about purchasing some more."

In the background, Sadean could hear someone say, "you wouldn't happen to be in the market for a home would you? If you are, I just happen to be selling a manor located right here in Anvil..."

"Velwyn is never going to sell that damn manor," Nichole muttered. "Not with rumors going around that it's cursed."

"You don't think it's true, do you?" Maglir asked.

Sadean snorted. "'Course she doesn't."

Nichole glared at him. "I can answer for myself, Sadean. No, I don't think it's cursed. That's fucking stupid. Though one of these days I should look into buying it. I could do with a home of my own around here..."

Maglir raised his eyebrows.

"After we finish our plans of course, Mag," she said quickly.

Maglir the got up and kissed Nichole on the cheek, to Sadean's utter amazement.

"Take care of her while you're in Anvil, won't you?" Maglir told Sadean. Sadean guessed Maglir was joking. "I have get to the Guild to rest. See you both later."

Maglir then left the Count's Arms, leaving Nichole and Sadean in awkward silence until Nichole broke it. "I heard there's another problem with Thieves around here."

"Oh yeah?" Sadean asked. "A contract?"

"No," Nichole said. "But I'm curious. I'm gonna talk to Maelona about it, she apparently has some dirt on the thieves."

Sadean raised an eyebrow. "Maelona?"

"A friend of a friend," Nichole elaborated. "Coming?"


	19. Chapter eighteen: Necromancers

_Chapter eighteen: Necromancers_

For a few seconds, all Tina could do was stand in the same spot for ages. It was as if her legs had turned into huge chunks of lead. That was it until she saw the robed figure grab onto Millia's hair, causing Millia's screams of pain to echo through the cave.

"Let her go," Elizabeth snapped, proceeding to pull out her staff. "Or else..."

The man laughed. "Or else? Or else what, little mage? You'll use that pathetic staff on me?"

Tina then felt Radret tremble, and instinctively Tina grabbed her hand. Radret gave Tina a weak smile.

"No," the man continued. "Me and my friends are going to kill you. And then put your bodies to good use. I could make your corpses dance, fight and then die all over again."

_Necromancer! _The voice inside Tina's head screamed.

"Don't panic, Mill," Elizabeth instructed.

"How can I not panic when there's a necromancer holding me hostage?" Millia cried, before screaming as the man pulled out a knife and began moving it closer to Millia's skin.

"Just stay calm, Millia," Tina said, now catching onto what Elizabeth was about to do. Millia's eyes widened as Elizabeth then shot the necromancer, causing him to fall and double over in pain. Tina then, for good measure, took the scrolls off the necromancer's body and distrbuted them to the other girls.

"These are some high-level spells, Tina," Radret said. "We can't use these! We're not allowed!"

"Yeah, well rules were meant broken," Millia interjected. "Do we or do we not want to get out of this cave?"

Tina ignored them. She spotted a key on the floor and took it.

"I think this was Zahrasha's," she said. "I'm keeping a hold of it."

"Good idea," Elizabeth replied. "Let's get moving."

There were more Necromancer's in the cave, and Elizabeth shocked them with her Mage's Staff while the other girls used scrolls (Millia's staff was useless). Finally they reached the door.

"Eletta?" Millia began. "Where are you?"

There was no answer.

"ELETTA!" Elizabeth cried. "IF YOU CAN HEAR US, ANSWER GODDAMMIT."

There was still no reply. But after awhile, there was a strangled scream. Tina could almost hear her cousin shiver.

"Don't go over there, Tina," Millia said.

Tina ignored her, and so did Radret. Not too far from them was the now dead body of Eletta and three necromancers. The leader was a femaes Dunmer, and this struck Tina as odd. Dunmers usually hated necromancers.

_"_What have we here? More playthings?" she began nastily. Tina saw her hand brandish the dagger that she once had sheathed.

"No," Radret snapped at her defiantly.

The necromancer than laughed coldly. "You'll dance for me, little ones, yes, you will. I'll make your corpse dance, and then tear itself apart!"

The woman's voice made Tina feel uneasy. Suddenly, she and the other necromancers began trying to hit the girls. Tina and Radret dodged, before shooting fireballs at them. The woman was then the only other left alive, and Tina saw her get shocked.

"Eletta's...dead?" Millia asked. This time there were no tears shed. Millia accepted that fact plainly.

"Grab those unfinished staffs over there," Elizabeth said to Tina and Radret. "Then we need to get out of here."

* * *

"What? Necromancers at the cave?" Raminus demanded when Tina and Radret returned with Millia and Elizabeth.

"Yes," Tina said. "They killed Zahrasha and Eletta, and tried to kill us."

Raminus shook his head. "Eletta and Zahrasha dead? I can't believe it!"

"Neither can we," Radret said.

The two girls sat on the bench in the Arch-Mage's lobby and exchanged looks as Raminus wandered back and forth muttering "they've never been so bold before now. Always hiding in the shadow, staying away from the guild. I'll need to speak to the council about this."

"You mean nothing like this has happened before now?" Tina asked.

Raminus didn't answer.

"Thank you for relaying the information, girls," he said. "Now tend to your staffs, and your wounds."

Tina then noticed Raminus glancing at her bloodstained clothing and felt self-concious again.

"Delmar at the Chironasium can help you with the staff. See him tomorrow.," he said. "Oh, and get some food and rest. Millia and Elizabeth are in the dining hall."

The dining hall was just as busy and cheerful as the day before, except the girls didn't feel like eating. Especially Tina. She just wanted to go to bed and rest.

* * *

The next day, Tina and Radret headed for the Chironasium, where Delmar usually resided. Delmar was an aging Redguard who was a very powerful mage, considering his age. He was also the Arcan University's expert on enchanting.

"How can I help you girls?" he asked when he saw them.

Tina and Millia then handed Delmar their unfinished staffs.

"Ah, so you need these enchanted?" he asked.

Radret nodded. "Could I have mine charmed with paralyze, please?"

Delmar chuckled. "Know what you want already, huh? You'll be able to freeze opponents in their tracks for a short time with this staff. I can begin work now, or we can start over."

"No, that's exactly what I want," Radret said confidently. Delmar then took the staff from Radret and Radret smiled. "Return for this tomorrow at exactly the same time and it'll be ready," Delmar said. Radret then left, leaving Tina with Delmar.

"This is a big step for you, friend," he said. "Whether you know it or not. Now you'll need to decide what sort of staff you're looking for. Something that fits you, and your abilities. Shall we begin?"

Tina nodded.

_"_Enchanting staves can be a tricky business. Only certain spells will be truly useful to you, so I'll narrow it down some," Delmar explained. "Which school appeals most to you - Destruction, Illusion or Mysticism?"

"Illusion," Tina answered quickly. She had always been better with Illusion out of the three.

"There are three options for Illusion magic," continued. "They are Charm, Paralyze, and Silence. Which would you like?"

Tina knew how to charm people already; and Kud-Ei, the Arch-Magister of the Bravil Mage's Guild, taught her even more. She didn't want to choose Paralyze; Radret already had.

"Silence," Tina said.

"Good choice," Delmar replied. "With this staff, you'll render others incapable of using magic against you. If you'd prefer something else, we can start over."

"No," Tina said. "That's what I want."

The staffs were ready for them the next day. Delmar directed them to the cupboard and for good measure, Tina and Radret took the scrolls too.

Over the next few days, the mage's began to gossip. Apprentices and Scholars alike exchanged rumors about the other provinces, stories about what happened in Cyrodiil and even about the mysterious Oblivion Crisis that started not too long ago. But no matter how hard Tina tried to listen in to hear anything important about the guild, she couldn't catch anything.

Until one day when Radret said, "It sounds like the Council of Mages has been holding extra meetings recently."


	20. Chapter nineteen: Misdirection

_Chapter nineteen: Misdirection._

"According to S'krivva, J'Kasa had turned in four hundred gold worth of goods to the fences, and asked to see him for another task at her home to avoid the prying eyes and whispers of the townsfolk. Not that the residents of Bravil would care that much.

So on Loredas, J'Kasa went to see S'krivva at noon. Armand had warned J'Kasa about disturbing S'krivva while the door was unlocked, and didn't take the warning lightly.

S'krivva was sitting ona chair by the fire reading a book when J'Kasa arrived. J'Kasa cleared his throat.

"Ah, the Prowler approaches," S'krivva greeted. "Amusei sends his regards."

The last few words surprised J'Kasa.

"You've spoken with Amusei?" he asked.

"Yes, he stopped by this morning, looking for you," S'Krivva explained. "Currently, he has a bounty on his head and said he was heading for the Gold Coast to lay low there for awhile. I offered to have him join the guild and pay off the bounty, but he refused."

J'Kasa shook his head. "Typical."

"But that's not why I asked you to come here today," S'krivva said quickly, changing the subject.

"Then why did you?

S'krivva smiled, revealing her sharp fangs.

"I have a small problem that you may be able to help with. The guild will even pay a reward," she said.

"What's the catch?" J'Kasa asked.

"That buffoon, Hieronymus Lex, has invaded the Imperial City Waterfront again," S'krivva explained.

"What?" J'Kasa demanded. _"Why?"_

"Because he thinks he can catch the Grey Fox," S'krivva replied disdainfully. "He is sadly mistaken."

"Fuck him," J'Kasa spat. "He's insane."

S'krivva ignored this and continued.

"Imperial Watch guards from all over the city prowl the streets. Hieronymus Lex has vowed not to leave until the Gray Fox is in custody."

"Then he's a fucking moron," J'Kasa said. "As far as he should be concerned, we don't exist!"

"And I agree," S'krivva said. "The Fox is safe of course, but the Thieves Guild _cannot_ do business like this. The poor of the Waterfront are kindred to the Gray Fox, and will not betray him. However, cubs soon get hungry. Soon someone will break."

"So you're saying if this goes on long enough, someone could reveal the truth?" J'Kasa asked.

S'krivva nodded solemnly. "Many guild members could be jailed if this doesn't end soon."

"What is going on with everyone living there? My sister and her friends-"

"-Are with Methredhel," S'krivva finished. "She told me to send that along to you. Find her in the Imperial City. She is co-coordinating the guild's response._"_

_"_I'll go right away," J'Kasa said.

S'krivva grinned and said "shadow hide the Hunter," as J'Kasa left.

* * *

If what S'krivva said was true, then it wouldn't be worth it to visit the Waterfront. Lex had already raided it with guards. So J'Kasa asked the beggars in other parts of the city where Methredhel was. Apparently she was hiding at Dynari Amnis's house in the Talos Plaza district, and Adiarjj, El-Leese and Hlavesa were with her.

J'Kasa didn't take long to find the house. Dynari was out in front of it.

"Are you Dynari?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "I'm busy now. You have to talk to Methredhel and Adiarjj. They're inside."

That they were, along with El-Leese and Hlavesa who were sitting at the table.

"Welcome to our hideout," El-Leese said. J'Kasa chuckled. Adiarjj got up and gave her brother a friendly hug.

"You have no idea how good it s to see you," Methredhel said.

J'Kasa let out another chuckle. "Yeah. If only I came back here under different circumstances."

"Lets get down to business, shall we?" Methredhel asked. "Sit."

J'Kasa found an empty chair at the table and sat. The girls sat down again.

"So," J'Kasa began slowly, "what exactly happened at the Waterfront?"

Hlavesa and El-Leese shook their heads in disdain while Adiarjj let out a growl. Methredhel cleared her throat.

"These are foul times for us, J'Kasa," Methredhel began.

"So I heard," J'Kasa replied.

"Armand is under house arrest," Methredhel continued.

"Again?" J'Kasa demanded, disgust sweeping into his voice.

"This is the third time Armand has been in trouble with Lex, actually," El-Leese interjected.

"Our business in the Waterfront is totally shut down," Hlavesa said with the shake of her head.

"We need to get Hieronymus Lex to lift his siege, so I have put together a plan," Methredhel explained.

J'Kasa let out a sarcastic laugh. _"What plan?"_

"You and the girls will stage high profile thefts, all at the same time," Methredhel continued. "Hopefully that will force Lex to reassign the Watchmen."

"I'm going to steal from one of the nobles in the Elven Gardens," Adiajj said. "Even if El-Leese and Hlavesa got caught once-"

"Hey," Hlavesa snapped. "Even if we lost one our dear members in the process, we all make mistakes."

"Way to make it sound like Laura died," El-Leese muttered.

"_Is _she dead?" Methredhel asked.

"No, she's alive and well," Hlavesa said quickly. "Last time I saw her, she was with some mysterious Dunmer woman...she was kinda quiet as to what she was up to anyway. She was wearing armor, and was carrying an Akaviri Katana."

J'Kasa knew what they were talking about. Laura Haynori had been in the guild before he was. J'Kasa had met her in the Market District and seemed a rather mysterious woman before saying she was one of Heroes of Kvatch. Whether or not this was true, J'Kasa didn't know. But it didn't matter. She was off doing something else.

"Enough," Methredhel said. She then turned to J'Kasa. "Your target is the Arcane University. We've had our eye on Hrormir's Staff for some time, but have been waiting for the wizards to be distracted. This is the perfect time."

"The Arcane University?" J'Kasa mused. "I was always under the impression that place was heavily guarded."

"Usually," Methredhel said. "It isn't right now. Will you help us?"

"Alright, fine," J'Kasa said. "This had better be worth the trouble."

With that, the four got ready to plan the heists.

* * *

Taking the staff was easier than J'Kasa had first thought. He entered the Arch-Mage's lobby while the only two people in there, an Imperial Mage named Raminus and a blond High Elf by the name of Tinaralia were in the middle of a deep conversation.

"...I'm sorry about the Necromancers, Tinaralia, but I really can't tell you much. It just wouldn't be wise."

J'Kasa then made his way up the tower to the Arch-Mage's quarters. He slipped a note Methredhel gave him into the dresser draws beside the bed and took the staff, and for good measure, the chiming plant on the oher side of the bed.

He returned to a surprised Hlavesa and overjoyed Methredhel, El-Leese and Adiarjj.

"You are truely an asset to the guild," Methredhel said. "Yours is the last item on the list. Now we just wait for the powers that be to pull the plug on Hieronymus Lex's seige."

"So what do I do now?" J'Kasa asked.

"Good question," Methredhel said. "I want you and El-Leese to spy on Lex. Make sure you stay close enough to overhear any conversations. Sooner or later they will order him to return the guards to their original posts. When that happens, come and tell me."

"Alright," El-Leese said. "As soon as you're ready, we'll go."

And they did. J'Kasa thought the Waterfront was unusually gloomy. There were more guards. J'Kasa and El-Leese ducked behind Methredhel's house and listened in.

"...Lex," one of the other guards said, "I have a message from someone named Julia Felwyn."

"Oh really?" Lex's voice sparked with interest. "What did she say."

"To stop being so ridiculous, the Grey Fox doesn't exist."

Lex snorted. "Oh, he exists. Because I've seen him with my own eyes. And until he's turned over to me, I'm not leaving the Waterfront!"

Lex then spat on the ground before looking up and letting out a gasp. J'Kasa and El-Leese almost did the same thing because a Dremora was making his way towards the watch captain.

_"Begone, Mortal," _it said venomously. It then handed Lex a note, that Lex read quickly before throwing it on the floor in disgust.

"So, the mages send a foul daedra to deliver a simple note when an honest footman would have done. How typical."

El-Leese and J'Kasa sniggered before watching Lex sigh.

"All right men. We've been ordered back to our posts," Lex said. "I smell the dirty hand of the Gray Fox behind this."

J'Kasa shook his head and the two continued back to Methredhel.

* * *

"He's been ordered to evacuate the Waterfront?" Methredhel asked.

"I wouldn't be here if he hadn't been," J'Kasa said confidently.

"Excellent," he heard his sister and Hlavesa say.

"I have one last task for you," Methredhel said.

J'Kasa grinned. "Name it."

"As a sign of good faith, the Thieves Guild needs to return Hrormir's Icestaff to the Arcane University. However, the wizards are not to be trusted," Methredhel warned.

"Why not?"

"I'm sure they are watching for us to put it back where you got it," Methredhel explained. "They would have no qualms about killing you once they had the Icestaff back. Instead, I want you to put Hrormir's Icestaff into Ontus Vanin's safe chest. He keeps one in his home. Ontus is a former University researcher."

"He lives in the Temple District," El-Leese piped up.

"After this I get payed, right?" J'Kasa asked.

Methredhel let out a hearty laugh. "Greedy bastard, aren't you?"

Adiarjj shook her head. "That's my brother alright."

"I like that in a thief," Methredhel said. But you'll have to see S'krivva about that. I'm just running the scam. Now I think I've overstayed my welcome. We're off for the Waterfront."

"See you soon, brother," Adiarjj said. "I wish we could have gotten together under different circumstances."

This last task was easy. J'Kasa broke into Vanin's house late at night and placed the staff in a chest upstairs, before leaving for Bravil where he was promoted.

As soon as the next two weeks came and went, S'Krivva had another task for him.


	21. Chapter twenty: Imperial Legion Pest

_Chapter twenty: Imperial Legion Pest._

It had been a couple of weeks since Ariana had killed all the party guests in Skingrad, and since then, she had not gotten another contract. A fact that made Ariana feel ever more blood-thirsty and restless. Vicente and Antonietta could sense this of her, and M'raaj-Dar just used this as another excuse to nitpick her.

At least, until Loredas when Lucien Lachance himself came and handed Ariana her new contract. He surprised her actually, while she was doing archery training.

"You're getting better at that, Sister," he commented. Ariana jumped, and instead of the arrow landing at the archery target, it instead landed on one of the other practise dummy's knees.

"Shit," she muttered.

"I take it you're taking my advice to heart?"

_Fuck you, Lachance, _she thought. Ariana didn't say that though.

"Do you _always _sneak up on people?" she asked pointedly. Lucien chuckled.

"Not always," was his reply. "It does come in handy when killing, however."

Ariana glared at him.

"Forgive me, Ariana," Lucien said quickly. "It was never my intention to scare you-"

Ariana rolled her eyes. "I never said you scared me."

Ariana couldn't help but notice this was the first time she had heard Lucien call her by her name instead of "Sister." She liked the way he said her name. It sounded like she may as well be one of the divines the way it came out of his mouth.

"Explain why you shot one of the wrong dummies after I spoke to you, then," he replied with a smirk. _Why did he have to be so infuriating and yet so fucking attractive at the same time?_

"Why are you here?" Ariana demanded.

Ariana could tell that Lucien knew she was trying to change the subject, but didn't comment. He didn't reply right away, so Ariana folded her arms under her breasts and said, "going to escort me to your fort and surprise kiss me again? Or maybe you'll -"

"I'm here to hand you a contract personally," Lucien said, his amusement no longer showing. It was suddenly back to "Serious Speaker" as Gogron and Telaendril refered to him when Ocheeva and Vicente wearn't around. "It was commissioned by the me and the rest of the Black Hand. We chose you to do it because we think you are our most accomplished and very best assassin to do it."

Ariana felt heat coarse across her face, but ignored it.

"Blushing now, are you?"

"Fuck you!" Ariana snapped, but then felt shame that she had yelled at a superior. Lucien didn't tell her off for her language, to Ariana's great surprise. He instead pinned her against the wall. Ariana tried to find a way to duck and get out of his grasp, but he must have seen that coming, because he smirked. "Not now, for it wouldn't be appropriate. Perhaps some other time?"

Ariana was shocked; She had never saw Lucien as a person who would joke about such things. _Intimate with Lachance? _Ariana had a funny feeling just thinking about it.

"You said you had a contract for me?" Ariana asked.

"Do you recall the name Adamus Phillida? The Imperial Legion pest? Surely the other family members have talked to you about him," Lucien assumed.

"Ocheeva," Ariana replied. Lucien was still not letting her go.

"It's time he joined Sithis in the Void," Lucien continued. "Interested?"

"Why not?" Ariana said without thinking about the fact that the Black Hand were asking her to eliminate a former Imperial Watch captain and the possible consequences attached.

"Excellent," he said. "Ocheeva has your instructions."

He then kissed her before letting her go.

"Keep that just between us, Ariana." This was not an order, but a request. Ariana could tell from the tone in Lucien's voice. He then left the training room, leaving Ariana feeling confused.

* * *

"Lucien said you have instructions for my new contract," Ariana said to Ocheeva, who was reading her copy of _The Lusty Argonian Maid _before looking up from the book to face Ariana.

"He already saw you directly, eh?" Ocheeva asked. "That figures.

"Adamus Phillida has spent his entire career investigating the Dark Brotherhood, interrupting our contracts, killing our family members!" Ocheeva said. Ariana already knew Ocheeva hated the Imperial Lapdog, but now Ariana understood it a bit more. Killing members of the family?

"So why hasn't the Black Hand tried before?" she asked.

"They have, actually. We failed on three separate occasions," Ocheeva explained. "He's a powerful man, and was surrounded by powerful associates."

"So why try again?"

"Because now the Legion's pig years of service have come to an end. He has retired," Ocheeva elaborated. "After all he's done, Phillida must not be allowed such a victory! His destiny is... darker."

"I understand completely," Ariana said. "Where is he?"

"From what I've been told, Phillida now resides in Leyawiin, in the City Watch barracks, an honored guest of the soldiers there."

"Town guards aren't that powerful. He'll be fucking easy to kill," Ariana said with a grin. "I'll sharpen my blades."

Ocheeva shook her head. "That won't be nessisary, Sister."

Ariana blanched. "What? Why in Sithis's name not?"

"Because the Black Hand has sanctioned the Rose of Sithis. It is a magic arrow specifically enchanted to kill its target. In this case, Phillida. As long as the arrow hits Phillida, he will die."

"So they expect me to shoot him," Ariana said blankly. This didn't come out as a question like Ariana intended. "But, Ocheeva...I'm still learning!"

"Of course, and now is a good time to show off your archery skills," Ocheeva said. "I'm going to warn you now that the Rose of Sithis cannot pierce armor! Shoot while Phillida is armored, and the Rose will be wasted.

"Travel to Leyawiin. Track Phillida. Learn his schedule. Observe when he removes that blasted Legion armor! And then, let fly the Rose of Sithis!" Ocheeva instructed. "To receive a bonus, you must go beyond murder. You must send a message!"

"And that message is?" Ariana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Once Phillida is dead, take the very finger from his corpse, the one that bears an Imperial Legion signet ring! Deposit this finger in the desk of Phillida's successor, in his office in the Prison Barracks, in the Imperial City! Do this, and the bonus is yours."

Ariana smirked. "This is rather ambitious for someone like me..."

"It is," Ocheeva admitted, "but the Black Hand chose you. That means something."

"I'll do it," Ariana said. "I already said I would. But I'll need some time to prepare. I'll leave for Leyawiin in two days."

* * *

Leyawiin was far from Cheydinhal, and from what Ariana could gather from Ocheeva and Teinaava, it was close to Black Marsh; homeland of the Argonians. Leyawiin wasn't just filled with Argonians though. Plenty of Khajitts filled the area, too. Ariana thought that with her being a Breton, she clearly stuck out like a sore thumb so she didn't hang around that much. Instead, she bought a room and the Five Claws and tried to learn as much as she could about Adamus Phillida.

Adamus Phillida spent most of his time at the Imperial Watch Barracks, but every afternoon swam outside in one of the Leyawiin's many pools. This would be the perfect time to strike.

So Ariana slept the night and rose the next morning, preparing for the assassination.

At three o'clock, Phillida took off his armor and dived into the water. And Ariana saw something she wasn't expecting.

Phillida had a bodyguard.

This would surely make everything much harder.

But not too hard.

Ariana ducked behind one of the buildings behind Phillida, unsheathed her bow that Telaendril had lent her, and aimed at Phillida.

_Come to me, come to me, just a little closer now-_

The arrow landed in Phillida's chest. It didn't land in his heart like Ariana intended, but she had to admit to herself she wasn't that good at archery yet. The bodyguard let out an earpiercing scream before running off in the direction of the watch barracks. Ariana saw this as her chance to take his finger.

It was time to return home, making a little stop in the Imperial City along the way.

* * *

"So, you completed the task," Ocheeva said. "Well sone, Sister. You have done something many of our higher ranking members were not able to achieve. I congratulate you."

"Thank you," Ariana said. "But it wasn't a big deal."

"I would say more," Ocheeva was no handing Ariana a bulging coin purse, "but Lucien Lachance was here yesterday."

Ariana raised her eyebrows. "And?"

"He told me to give you this," Ocheeva handed Ariana a sealed letter. "I know nothing about what's written inside. I have the feeling he wants to keep it that way."

Ariana thanked Ocheeva again before lying down on her bed in the quarters and opening the letter.

_Ariana,_

_You have served the Dark Brotherhood well in the short time you have been with us. Indeed, the rate of your advancement has been rather remarkable. Now the Black Hand itself is in need of your abilities once more._

_You must proceed with all haste to my private refuge in the ruins of Fort Farragut. When you arrive, we will discuss the nature of your special assignment._

_I cannot stress to you enough the importance of your swift arrival at Fort Farragut. There are unseen powers working to unravel the very fabric of the Dark Brotherhood. The Black Hand is counting on you to prevent this disaster._

_Do not share the contents of this message with anyone at the Cheydinhal Sanctuary, including Ocheeva, and make no mention of your journey to Fort Farragut! _

_Lucien Lachance._

Ariana read the letter a second and then a third time before getting up and putting her armor on again and leaving the now quiet Sanctuary in the dead of the night.

It was cold and rainy outside and no doubt Lucien would be asleep too, but he said at once. It was Ariana's turn to surprise him.


	22. Chapter 21: The Siren's Deception

_Chapter twenty one: The Siren's Deception._

"This is not what I signed up for, Nichole," Sadean reminded the woman next to him as they scoured Anvil for Melona.

Nichole sighed.

"I never said you had to come with me," she snapped. "I can take care of myself you know."

"I made promises to Maglir-"

Nichole laughed bitterly. "Seriously? You damn men...thinking I can't handle some petty thieves on my own…"

Sadean shook his head. They weren't petty thieves as Nichole put it. They were women, using their charms to get exactly what they wanted. He knew. He was a man.

"If you don't want to help me and instead want to trudge all the way back to Cheydinhal, be my guest," Nichole started looking at her map of Anvil. "I don't care-"

The two then turned to notice a fellow Redguard looking at them curiously.

"Fine! I'm coming with you." Sadean snapped. "I was just wondering why the Fighter's Guild themselves haven't bothered to look into this."

Nichole smirked.

"About fucking time."

* * *

"Are you Maelona?" Sadean asked the woman who was looking at them moments ago.

"Actually," the woman put her book down and grinned. "Yes. Is there something you need?"

Nichole coughed. "We're here about the thieves."

Maelona frowned after Nichole said the word "thieves." Sadean could only imagine why.

"Oh, yeah. Shelly told me to expect someone. How would you like to help get my husband Gogan out of hot water?"

"Oh, so your husband was-"

Just as soon as Sadean began talking, Maelona - and Nichole - shushed him.

"Nevermind," Sadean said quickly. "Explain."

"He was one of the men who was...intimately involved," Maelona began. "In the process he lost a valuable family heirloom. It was a ring, given to him on our wedding day."

"Damn," Nichole remarked. "That must be hard for you."

"It was," Maelona admitted. "The damn fool's lucky I still love him after everything."

"So where do we come in?" Sadean asked.

"If you can find a way of putting these thieves to justice, I'd be grateful," Maelona said. "I'd also pay you what I have. It's only a hundred gold - not much. But it's what we have."

Nichole and Sadean exchanged looks.

"Yeah," Nichole began. "I'll help. Sadean?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I'll help," Sadean began before he could stop himself.

_This had better be fucking worth it._

* * *

Maelona had suggested the two talk to Gogan, her husband. Gogan spent most of his time at his home near Anvil's city gates.

"I see my wife couldn't keep her big mouth shut," Gogan said bitterly after being asked about the thieves. "That mouth is going to get her into trouble one of these days."

Sadean was annoyed that Gogan wouldn't get to the point already, and he could see Nichole was too.

"Could you tell us what happened?" Nichole asked.

"Oh really?" Gogan raised his eyebrows. "And why should I?"

"Because we promised your wife we'd help," Sadean replied icily.

Gogan and Sadean glanced at each other before Gogan broke eye contact and sighed.

"Fine. I'll explain, even though I'm rather embarrassed about the whole affair. It started when I was out at the Flowing Bowl for a drink one night and then, the most beautiful Imperial woman and a fetching Nord woman approached me. I didn't see the harm in accepting their offer."

"Don't tell me," Sadean and Nichole began simultaneously, but Sadean had a feeling what Gogan was going to say.

"They asked me to meet them outside of Anvil later that night. That's when they robbed me. They left me without a stitch of clothing on. Worse, they took the ring. I don't think Maelona will ever forgive me," Gogan finished.

Sadean and Nichole exchanged looks.

"Thank you," Sadean said. "We'd best be on our way."

The two were about to leave when Gogan spoke up.

"Don't make the same mistake I did," Gogan said, eyeing Nichole.

Sadean blanched.

"Oh, we're not...we're not…"

"We're just good friends," Nichole interjected. Sadean was amazed. Good friends, are we?

Gogan smirked.

"Alright then. Be careful around those sirens."

* * *

"By the Nine fucking Divines," Nichole growled under her breath. "We have to go to the Waterfront."

Sadean scowled. He didn't understand Nichole's frustration.

"What's the big deal, Nicky?"

"Don't call me that," Nichole said harshly.

"Why not?"

"You know very well why not."

The two entered the Flowing Bowl and the inhabitants stared at them curiously. Sadean guessed many of the customers here were regulars and didn't take too kindly to strangers.

"Actually," Sadean whispered, "I don't. We used to know each other. Why the big deal?"

Nichole narrowed her eyes at Sadean, and that's when he knew to drop it.

"We just have to wait," Nichole began. "May as well sit down."

Sadean hesitated, but then sat down with Nichole, who was sipping water out of a mug.

"Do you think that those sirens are really going to come here?" Sadean asked.

That when the door opened and two women came into the tavern. One was an Imperial woman - who Sadean guessed was who Gogan was talking about and the other was a Nord. Both were rather attractive, Sadean had to admit. But Sadean knew what they were already. Petty thieves.

"There's your answer," Nichole said dryly. "Think we should split up for a second?"

"Sure, why not," Sadean began sarcastically. "Let's just split up and deal with these thieves one on one, why don't we?"

"I'm serious," Nichole snapped. "And keep your voice down!"

That's when the two parted ways and Sadean went upstairs to the inn's small bathroom, but came out again to be greeted by that Nord woman.

"I haven't seen you here before," she said. "Awww, and you're all alone too. How sad. Well, if you're up to it we can solve that little problem."

"Excuse me, but you are?" Sadean asked.

"Signy," the woman said simply. "How about you?"

"I'm Sadean," Sadean replied quickly. Maybe too quickly.

"You see, Sadean...me and Faustina here are lonely too, and we've been looking for someone. You look like just what we need."

Does she tell this to all the guys?

"I'll tell you what," Signy continued, as if Sadean had agreed to anything. "We have a cozy farmhouse not far from here where we could... well... get to know each other much, much better."

Sadean smirked. Is this what they really do to lure guys? Signy must have misunderstood his smirk, because she said, "I'll mark it down on your map, just so you won't forget where to find us. Meet us there around eleven in the evening. I can promise you a night of fun you won't soon forget."

That was when Signy left, leaving Sadean. Nichole came upstairs with a cloth bag in her hands.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"I'm changing," she said, "those whores invited me to 'join' their gang. May as well look the part while I figure out how to get answers from them."

Sadean laughed. "They invited me for a 'night of fun.'"

Nichole grinned. "Then you go. I'll be there to watch your back when you get there and then we'll get them."

"What are you going to do while waiting for me?" Sadean asked.

Nichole scowled. "What do you think?"

* * *

At eleven that evening, Sadean dressed himself in normal clothing instead of his standard steel armor he had taken to wearing, but still took his sword with him. Sadean wasn't taking any chances. It was eleven, so Sadean opened the door to the house and found Faustina Cartia - the "fetching Imperial woman" - approach him. Signy and Nichole were nearby, waiting. That was when Nichole and Sadean quickly made eye contact before breaking away.

"I see you took us up on our offer," Faustina responded flirtatiously. "Good. I'm glad to see you. Signy will be along shortly. I'm sure we can find something to do while we wait. Now we can't have you standing there all uncomfortable in all those clothes. Why don't you take everything off and place it there on the table?"

Sadean laughed. "Tempting offer, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

"What? What are you talking about?" Faustina began to approach Sadean, who backed away. "Don't you want to have fun? Come on, don't be shy. Or are you here for something else?"

Sadean and Nichole exchanged looks. Unfortunately, Faustina saw this and scowled.

"Damn, I knew it. You're working for the city guard, aren't you?" she snapped. "Both of you?"

"Yeah," Nichole said. "Should have known, shouldn't you?"

"I didn't think they would be stupid enough to send someone, but so be it. I should have known after I fenced that stupid ring and discovered it was a fake. Worthless! All part of the guard's plan I suppose."

That was when Sadean showed his anger. "The ring was a fake?"

Faustina ignored him.

"Ok, girls! We got two people who don't want to cooperate!"

That was when Faustina unsheathed a dagger - a rather unique looking dagger at that - and hit Nichole across her left arm.

"Nichole!" Sadean yelled.

Nichole grinned, despite her injury.

"Just kill these bitches for me, will you?"

That was when Faustina dropped her dagger. Two guards had shown up.

They were Maelona and Gogan.

* * *

"Help me out here!" Sadean cried. The guards rushed in and helped Sadean take down the remaining sirens. Then, Maelona grinned.

"We had a feeling you'd be surprised when you saw us in our real uniforms," she began. "I see you have a puzzled look on your face. Ask away."

"You were working undercover?" Sadean asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Gogan replied.

"Gogan and I are really members of the Anvil City Watch," Maelona explained. "And yes, we do work undercover. We've been trying to foil Faustina's gang for months now, but every time we tried to interview a man who was lured there, they refused to talk. The women in the gang picked married men to seduce for just that reason."

"So you decided to send in a stranger?" Nichole interjected, her voice filled with pain.

"It was decided the only way to stop this gang was to send in a stranger, I'm afraid," Maelona said. "You two fit the bill perfectly. It's a shame it had to end in so much violence, but someone was bound to get hurt sooner or later."

"We have to go downstairs and clean up the mess," Gogan said. "Tend to your wounds and then get out."

The guards opened the door to the basement, leaving Sadean with Nichole.

"Let me see that cut," he told her.

Nichole pulled away.

"I'm fine. I'll be fine on my own."

Sadean shook his head. "I have some potions, but you should go see a healer."

Nichole's eyes brightened.

"Potions?"

"Yeah, sure."

That was when Sadean fumbled through his backback for a glass bottle for Nichole, who took it.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Nichole left for Chorrol two days later, and Sadean left for Cheydinhal.

"You're late, meat," gro-Khash greeted him when he arrived.

"Well, I had quite the adventure," Sadean replied stiffly.

gro-Khash snorted.

"Anyways, I have a contract for you. Help Amelion Biene pay off her father's debt. She live in Water's Edge, north of Leyawiin. Get moving, boot!"


	23. Chapter 22: Ulterior Motives

_Chapter twenty two: Ulterior Motives._

During the week, Tina had been promoted to the rank of Journeyman. She wore the rank proudly and continued to keep up with her classes and practised her spells. Elizabeth had began to show Tina new ways of using Destruction magic, and Tina found herself gradually getting better at this.

Gradually getting better until Raminus Polus walked into the room and surprised her.

"By the Gods, you startled me," Tina said.

"I apologize," Raminus replied. Tina thought she saw the corner of his mouth twitch as he spoke. "But I came here because I have a task for you."

"Oh?" Tina stopped practising immediately and turned to face Raminus.

"The Council is investigating what happened at Wellspring Cave. Many of our resources are devoted to the task, leaving our ranks spread thin," Raminus explained. "There is a related book that needs to be recovered. It was recently loaned to Janus Hassildor, the Count of Skingrad."

"So where do I come in?" Tina asked.

"I'd like you to retrieve it," Raminus explained simply. "I understand this may not seem the most important of tasks, but still... it needs doing, and you are one of the few available to do it."

"Alright," Tina said. "I'll leave first thing tomorrow."

"Just two things," Raminus began again as Tina was about to continue casting spells.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to give you a note of caution for the first thing: Skingrad is an... unusual place. Be prepared for the unexpected."

"Alright," Tina smiled, "you said two things. The second?"

"The Council would prefer you go alone this time," Raminus finished. "We think it would be better for the task at hand."

Tina sighed. She knew Millia, Radret and Elizabeth would have loved to visit Skingrad again.

"Fine. If that's what the council wishes."

* * *

Tina took off her Mage's Robes and replaced them with her normal green velvet outfit when she arrived in Skingrad. Tina figured she could buy herself a room at the inn later, but seeing as it was still early, she would see the Count.

Tina had never been inside a City caste before, and Castle Skingrad had a very pretty courtyard. The inside of the castle was even prettier.

Tina figured it would be best to speak to the Count's steward about an audience, seeing as the Count was nowhere in sight.

"For the last damn time,the Count will not see you now," the steward - Mercator Hosidus greeted her. "Not now, not ever. He sees no one. I'm Mercator Hosidus, his steward. I believe that's all you need to know."

Tina was annoyed. How dare he treat me like that? But kept her mouth shut.

"Please, sir," she began. "I'm from the Mage's Guild. I was sent here to-"

Mercator's eyes widened.

"Mage's Guild, you say?" he asked.

"Yes," Tina answered. "And the Council wishes me to-"

"Oh, the Count is quite aware of your presence here. He simply has no interest in granting you an audience at this time." Mercator said. Tina was getting rather annoyed at being constantly interrupted. "Now that I've seen you myself, I can't say that I blame him."

"Excuse me?" Tina spluttered.

Mercator ignored her

"Nevertheless, I shall endeavor to change his mind on the subject. Return tomorrow - perhaps he will see you then."

Tina scowled.

"Fine."

* * *

That was when Tina left the castle and got herself a room at the West Weald Inn, and returned to Castle Skingrad the next day.

"You there," Mercator called out to her. Tina the just remembered that she didn't tell him her name.

"Me?" she asked.

"Yes, you," Mercator snapped. "Who else do you think I was talking to, a dead mudcrab?"

Tina ignored the steward's harsh sarcasm and gestured for him to continue.

"I have an update for you," Mercator said. "The Count has agreed to see you, but not here. He wishes to meet with you north of the Cursed Mine outside of town, after two AM."

"What?" Tina asked in surprise. "Midnight?"

"It would be wise of you to be on time," Mercator continued, ignoring Tina's surprise. "Follow the road west out of Skingrad, through the High Pasture. The mine entrance is south of the road. The Count will meet you just outside it."

"But it'll be so late-"

"Do you or do you not want a meeting with the Count?" Mercator demanded. Tina reluctantly nodded. "Then meet him there."

* * *

It was late at night and Tina had awoken from the nap she took in the middle of the day. It was one AM and Tina decided she should look her best for the meeting with the Count, no matter how ridiculous the meeting place might be.

That's when she left town, much to the suspicion of the guards. A young girl wandering around at night wasn't generally a good thing. Tina did her best to ignore them.

When Tina reached the mine, however, she didn't find the Count waiting for her. She found Mercator, flanked by two other people.

Two Necromancers.

"Just in time, Mage. We've been waiting for you," Mercator began, grinning nastily as he said it.

"Where's the Count?" Tina demanded.

Mercator's nasty grin widened.

"The Count won't be arriving – in fact, he doesn't even know you're here."

"So you lied to me?" Tina cried.

"Of course I did, Mage," Mercator sounded amused. "We're not about to let the Guild interfere with our plans, for the Count or otherwise. So, you'll have to die. Don't worry. We'll put your body to good use, I assure you."

"You're Necromancers!" Tina shouted, realizing. "Get away from me! Get -"

That's when Mercator and his two friends summoned undead and began to ambush Tina. Tina pulled out her staff and silenced them, but that didn't escape the fact that they had daggers.

Tina then remembered the Fireball spell she had acquired while doing her recommendation in Skingrad. Careful to aim at all three of them, Tina shot the Necromancers, who fell to the ground.

Tina fell to the ground, exhausted. _Where do all these Necromancers keep coming from?_

* * *

Careful hands helped Tina up from the ground, and she suddenly found herself pulled back on her feet. The figure that helped her was a Noble. This was evident from the clothes he was wearing to his demeanor.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I was just…"

The nobleman then shook his head in disdain.

"You impossible fool," he seethed at her. This took Tina aback. "What possessed you to think I would suggest a meeting here, of all places?"

"I.."

Tina didn't know quite how to respond, so she let the man continue.

"At least your gullibility served some useful purpose. I knew about Mercator, but not his friends. Now none of them are a threat any longer," the man waved his hand towards the dead bodies of Mercator and the other two Necromancers.

"You're the Count, aren't you?" Tina asked.

"Count Janus Hassildor, at your service," the Count said, his voice filled with Sarcasm. "A 'thank you' might be in order at this point."

"You knew about Mercator?" Tina asked again.

"Do you not recognize a Necromancer when you see one?" Janus Hassildor snapped. "I suspected Mercator was involved in their cult, but was unwilling to move against him without knowing the identities of his allies. Despite what your Council may think, I've not thrown in with the Necromancers, and would never do so."

"I…"

"You may pass along that message," Janus Hassildor said stiffly.

Tina felt flushed and foolish and she hadn't been given the chance t explain herself, so before the Count turned to walk away, she blurted out, "but I was only here for a book!"

Janus Hassildor turned back to her.

"Is that so?" he asked, the tone in his voice curt. "Perhaps your Council has not been entirely honest with you."

"What do you mean?" Tina asked, trying to sound confident but found herself failing miserably. She knew Janus Hassildor would most likely see right through this.

"Do you really believe they sent you here for a book?"

"Yes…" Tina began.

"No, they sent you to spy on me! They've heard the same rumors I have about the Necromancer's Cult."

"Where's the book?" Tina snapped.

"Would you dare make demands of me now? And a book, of all things. Your gullibility knows no bounds, it would seem," Janus observed. Tina felt herself flush. "You believe your Council would send you here to merely fetch a book? No, they wanted information on me and what is going on here. Well, now they shall have it."

Tina felt dizzy.

"Tell your Council that the next time they want something from me, they come themselves," the Count began. "They don't send a young girl under false pretenses."

"I'm sorry," Tina said, "I really didn't know. Truely."

Janus Hassildor shook his head.

"Yes, I see that now," he began, not unkindly. "I regret that Traven has involved you in this way. At least you've survived... for now. Perhaps in the future, you can be trusted enough to deal with more serious matters."

Tina smiled weakly.

"Now, our business here is concluded. I suggest you rest and return to your Council tomorrow."

The Count walked away. It was just then, after he walked away that Tina realized he was a vampire.

* * *

The next morning, Tina made her way to the Imperial City and marched straight to the Arch-Mage's lobby to angrily give Raminus a piece of her mind. She saw him in the lobby, reading until she angrily cleared her throat and he looked up.

"Have you been to Skingrad, and seen Count Hassildor?" Raminus asked. He didn't at all seem intimidated by Tina's crossed arms and angry expression.

"He saved my life," Tina replied dryly. "From the Necromancers."

"Saved you, did he?" Raminus let out a nervous chuckle. "Well, that's a good sign. I must apologize. It was never the Council's intention to put you in harm's way."

Tina shook her head.

"Why did you lie to me?" she snapped. "You could have just told me the truth!"

Raminus sighed.

"Let me explain."

"Go on, then."

"The Count's unique nature is not public knowledge and the Council wishes to keep it that way."

"You mean his vampirism?" Tina asked.

Raminus was taken aback. "How did you…? Did he tell you?"

Tina shrugged. "It was rather obvious."

"At the time, it was believed there was no reason to inform you, since it was not crucial to the task you were given," Raminus continued, earning a sharp glare from Tina. "For that reason, I was unable to disclose more about his true identity to you. Clearly that judgment was in error. I apologize."

Tina wasn't ready to accept his apology. Not yet.

"Why was I sent? Surely a higher ranking mage would have gotten the job done better than I?"

Raminus sighed.

"Arch-Mage Traven feared that sending a high-ranking official with the guild might draw too much attention, and provoke a reaction from the Count. We were also concerned that it might drive any necromancers in the area underground, making them difficult to root out."

"So that justifies sending a student to her death, does it?" Tina snapped.

"We simply wanted to survey the situation in Skingrad!" Raminus cried. "Our relationship with Hassildor is tenuous at best. The Council has agreed to keep his nature a secret, and in exchange he occasionally provides us with useful information."

Tina didn't continue; Instead she bit her lip and glared at Raminus, who continue.

"As a vampire, the Count has few allies he can trust," Raminus said. "He has disguised his nature from most, but cannot hide it from the Council of Mages. So, he approached us with an accord. As you have seen, that agreement is under a great deal of strain lately. The Count does not agree with certain policies the guild has established."

"But you protect a vampire?" Tina demanded.

"It's not quite that simple," Raminus explained. "Hassildor is powerful, to be sure, but the Council does not consider him a threat. After all, he has ruled over Skingrad for quite sometime without incident."

"Then why suspect him of being a threat now?" Tina asked.

"We feared Hassildor may have been involved with the Necromancers," Raminus explained. "Thanks to your involvement, it would seem that he is not. At least, not for the moment."

Tina shook her head again.

We will continue to monitor the situation, but I assure you we will make no further attempts to mislead you," Raminus assured her, "you have done your job admirably, and I thank you for it."

Tina then began to get ready to leave and return to her quarters, but Raminus stopped her.

"We'd appreciate your...discretion in the matter, Tinaralia," Raminus said.

Tina sighed.

"Of course. For now, anyway."


	24. Chapter 23: Lost Histories

_Chapter twenty three: Lost Histories._

"I have need of a very special book, the Lost Histories of Tamriel," S'Krivva began. J'Kasa sat across from her on the floor and listened. "The cat burglar Theranis was sent hunting in Skingrad for this book. However, Theranis has not been seen since."

"What happened to him?" J'Kasa asked.

"I do not know," S'Krivva admitted. "But The Gray Fox himself hunts for this book. I need you to find Theranis. Help Theranis bring back this book. If Theranis is unwilling or unable, bring back the book yourself."

"Sounds like a handful," J'Kasa said.

"Are you agreeable or not?" S'Krivva asked.

"I never said I wasn't agreeable," J'Kasa said, and then took off to leave.

He had never been to Skingrad. And Skingrad was one of those places where the rich tended to live.

He'd have to try and fit in.

* * *

Theranis was in prison. The beggars had said as much. J'Kasa would have to see if he could visit.

The guard slumped up against the wall was sleeping until J'Kasa slammed the door behind him.

"Visitors ain't allowed down here," the guard said.

J'Kasa felt himself smirk.

"Will fifty gold pieces change your mind?"

The guard glared at him.

"No, but it'll earn ya two years in prison. Now get lost before I decide to report ya!"

J'Kasa left the prison quickly, hoping to find way in.

And he did.

The butler, Shum gro-Yarug, needed a job as a slop drudge. At first, J'Kasa was unsure if the butler would hire him, considering his furry appearance. But then, he found out he was having trouble finding one. J'Kasa could only imagine why.

"I need someone to slop food to the prisoners," gro-Yarug said, "I'll pay you 2 gold a week, plus half a loaf of bread and a glass of mead each day. I'm having trouble hiring these days, so if you want the job it's yours."

No such work is beneath me, was what J'Kasa wanted to say but resisted the urge.

"I would very much like the job," J'Kasa said politely. He'd curse himself for it later.

"You will?!" gro-Yarug then coughed and said, "...I mean, good! Mind your manners in the castle. Stay out of Count Hassildor's quarters. And don't let me catch you in the wine cellar!"

"Of course," J'Kasa lied.

"The jail guards in the dungeon will unlock the cell block door if you ask them. Feed the prisoners once a day. I don't care when."

That was when J'Kasa took off to go back to the dungeons.

* * *

"What are you doing back here, cat?" the guard snapped when J'Kasa returned.

"I'm the slop-drudge," J'Kasa said simply. "Let me in."

"They should just give you guys your own damn key," the guard said again, putting down a book he was reading. J'Kasa saw that is was a copy of The Lusty Argonian Maid. "But no," the guard continued. "I just have to keep getting up and locking and unlocking the door for you slop-drudges.

That's when the door unlocked and J'Kasa was able to make his way in.

"Make it quick, Slop-drudge," he heard the guard snap.

"Are you here to rescue me?"

J'Kasa heard a voice who turned out to be Larthjar the Laggard. J'Kasa had seen him in the Imperial City to recognize him even now, with his slightly gaunt face.

"No," J'Kasa said firmly. "I can't."

"You bastard!" Larthjar exclaimed. "It's not like I killed her. I just roughed her up a bit. Nothin' the healers can't fix."

"Then I guess you should be here in prison," J'Kasa snapped. "Now, can you tell me what you know about Theranis?"

That was when he saw Larthjar gasp.

"You mean the thief? He was in the big cell with that Argonian. They were always whispering to each other. The Pale Lady took him days ago," he explained.

J'Kasa growled.

"Who the fucking hell is 'The Pale Lady?'"

"Every few days she comes for one of us," Larthjar said hesitantly. "Some return, some don't. Those that are taken three times never return."

"How many times was Theranis taken?" J'Kasa found himself asking.

"This was Theranis's third time," Larthjar whispered.

_Dammit, I'm getting nowhere._

"Where does she take the prisoners?" J'Kasa asked.

"I don't know," Larthjar admitted. "She took the Argonian less than an hour ago though. He put up quite a struggle. He was bleeding all over the place."

That was when J'Kasa slipped a lockpick under the door and followed a trail of blood.

The trail of blood led through the wine cellar and then stopped at a large barrel. That was when J'Kasa saw a strange candle stick and pulled it, revealing a secret passage. J'Kasa continued onwards, careful to close it behind him for fear of someone catching him. That's when he saw a vampire - The Pale Lady, no doubt - and an Argonian prisoner. _Amusei._

Not knowing what to do, J'Kasa quickly grabbed a steel shortsword and stabbed the vampire from behind while no one noticed fell and Amusei looked up.

"What are you doing here?" he croaked. "Where did you come from?"

J'Kasa didn't reply; instead he neared the switch keeping Amusei behind bars and pulled it.

"Save your breath, Amusei," J'Kasa growled. "We're not out of here yet."

Slowly, Amusei came out of the cage he had been imprisoned.

"How did you find out I was here?" Amusei asked.

J'Kasa shrugged.

"I didn't," he answered. "I came for Theranis. He was on a Thieves Guild job and we hadn't heard from him. What are you doing here?"

"I was locked up for stealing a fish," Amusei said quickly. J'Kasa wasn't at all surprised. The guards in Skingrad were rather paranoid.

"Did Theranis mention anything about a book?" J'Kasa asked. "Anything about the Lost Histories of Tamriel?"

"No," Amusei admitted. "But he did give me a message about a treasure to deliver to the Thieves Guild if I was ever to get out. After the first time Theranis was taken by the Pale Lady, he knew he was going to die."

J'Kasa tried hard to ignore Amusei's last few words.

"What was the message?"

Amuesi smiled weakly, revealing his teeth.

"Get me out of the castle and I'll give you his message."

J'Kasa shook his head. "You haven't changed, have you?"

Amusei only chuckled. "We need to get to safety, cat. Hurry."

* * *

Sneaking through the wine cellar was easy enough, but sneaking through the Count's quarter's and then through the courtyard was much harder with guards patrolling both areas. However, J'Kasa and Amusei eventually made it.

"Anything for my savior," Amusei began meekly when they reached the outside of Skingrad.

"Don't be so dramatic," J'Kasa snapped. "Where's the book?"

Amusei glanced around to check for guards before turning to face J'Kasa.

"He told me to give this message to any member of the Thieves Guild that asked about him or a book," Amusei began. "'Look under the bush near the well, behind Nerastarel's house.'"

J'Kasa smirked. "Nerastarel's house? Isn't that place abandoned?"

"Yeah, that's why the book is hidden there, I imagine," Amusei said. "I was going to take it for myself, but I owe you a great debt. You should take it."

"And I will," J'Kasa replied. "Thank you, friend."

"You're welcome."

Just as J'Kasa was about to leave, he turned back around to face Amusei.

"Amusei?"

"Yes?"

"You should really see about joining us," J'Kasa told him. "It may keep you out of trouble."

Amusei grinned.

"I shall keep that in mind.

* * *

The book was exactly where Amusei said it was. As soon as J'Kasa took it, he ran back to Bravil where S'Krivva was waiting for him.

"Theranis is dead?" she asked him when J'Kasa told her what happened.

"Yes," J'Kasa replied. "I'm sorry."

"I grieve for him, but at least you have the book," S'Krivva said. "The Gray Fox has sought this book for many years. You have earned the reward. Here is your payment."

J'Kasa took the coin purse and left. He needed rest after his long journey, otherwise he'd collapse.


	25. Chapter 24: The Purification

_Chapter twenty four: The Purification._

Ariana climbed down the rope ladder leading into Lucien Lachance's home - for lack of better wording.

"You wanted to see me, speaker?" she asked.

Even in the darkness, Ariana could see Lucien's expression. He wasn't smirking. He didn't even seem particularly pleased to see her, something that made Ariana feel a twinge of disappointment.

"I have been waiting for you, Ariana," he began.

_He said. My name._

"Is there something in particular you wanted me to do?" Ariana asked. "Because if you think I'm here to-"

Lucien held up a hand.

"No, I do not wish for that of you," the corner of his mouth twitched. "Not yet."

Ariana crossed her arms and folded them under her breasts.

"And who the fuck said anything about bedroom pleasures?"

"I'm going to get directly to the point, sister," Lucien replied, impatience apparent in his voice.

"Go on, then."

"I'm afraid there is a... situation," Lucien said. "The time has come to test both your skill and your loyalty to Sithis. The Black Hand has learned that the Dark Brotherhood has been infiltrated."

"What?!" Ariana heard the panic in her voice. "By whom?"

"By whom, and for what purpose, we do not yet know," Lucien replied. "What we do know is that there is some link between the traitor and the Cheydinhal Sanctuary. The traitor has tainted that place beyond repair."

Ariana had good reason to panic now. The Black Hand had obviously assumed she was the traitor and she was going to have to test her loyalty to Sithis, as Lucien had said.

"By Sithis," she began, "have _I_ done something? Because I can assure you-"

"No," Lucien said. "It was learned that the traitor has been active for quite some time, since before you joined the Brotherhood. That absolves you of any suspicion."

Ariana tried to swallow, but found she couldn't. She felt her throat dry up, and tried very hard to ask Lucien what he thought she had to do.

"You can't possibly mean…?"

"Oh, but I do," Lucien said smoothly, but Ariana thought she heard a hint of sadness in his voice. "You have been selected by the Black Hand to perform the ancient rite known as Purification."

Ariana had heard bits and pieces about the purification from her new family. A family she had come to love in the past few months she had been with them. More than she ever loved her parents.

"No…" she whispered. That's when Lucien grabbed her wrists and held them in his hands.

"Yes," he said slowly. "Everyone inside the Sanctuary _must_ die! You must break one of the Tenets you have sworn to uphold."

"There must be another way, Lucien," Ariana said, speaking his name instead of his title. _Disrespect_, she was quick to remind herself. Lucien didn't seem to care, however.

"I know this is an unexpected turn of events, but drastic measures must be taken. Ocheeva,Vicente Valtieri, Antoinetta Marie, Gogron gro-Bolmog, Telaendril, M'raaj-Dar and Teinaava. All of these family members must die!" he was whispering now. "From this point forward, you are no longer bound by the Five Tenets! Sithis will forgive any murder, any theft, so long as you serve the Black Hand!"

"What then, Lucien?" Ariana asked. "What'll I do? Seriously?"

"When the rite of Purification has been completed, return to me here at Fort Farragut, and we will discuss your future," Lucien said simply. "Now, take these special gifts. They will help you greatly."

Lucien held out a cloth sack that Ariana slowly took from him.

"This sack contains a poisoned apple and a very unique summoning scroll," Lucien told her.

Ariana didn't reply.

"Good luck... Silencer."

* * *

The first person Ariana killed was Antonietta Marie, who was sleeping in her bed in their quarters. Ariana's eyes stung when she stabbed Antonietta in the stomach, but she refused to cry. Then, there was Teinaava. Taelandril and Gogron. Ocheeva. M'raj-Dar…

The only one left was Vicente, who was sitting in his room.

"What are you doing, Ariana?" he asked softly. He had seen her.

Ariana blinked. "I'm sorry, Vicente. Truely…"

That was when she saw shock clear as Lake Rumare on Vicente's face.

"You've...you've been ordered to do the Purification, haven't you?" he asked.

Ariana felt water fall down her face, but hastily wiped it away. Vicente didn't reply, he just went to lie on his stone bed.

"Do it," he ordered.

"You mean you'd willingly let me…?"

"Whatever the Black Hand wants you to do is obviously being done for good reason," Vicente replied. "I was alive when the last purification was performed. I know. Now do it with my blessings, Ariana."

Ariana slowly unsheathed Sufferthorn and stabbed Vicente. Then she actually broke down and sobbed.

For the first time after killing someone, Ariana felt remorseful.

Some time after Ariana stopped sobbing, she heard footsteps in the Sanctuary. At first, Ariana thought it was Lucien. But then heard a voice. It was female.

Ariana hid in the shadows and heard the woman who had entered kneel over Vicente's dead body, whispering and sobbing. Just like Ariana had.

When Ariana could, she managed to slip out through the well.

* * *

Ariana entered Lucien's sanctuary again, and he was waiting for her. He obviously hadn't expected her to come just then, because he was shirtless and his hair was wet. Evidently he had just washed.

"Is it done?" He asked, not unkindly.

"Yes," Ariana said tonelessly, looking at Lucien cautiously. She could hear him near her. She could even feel it.

"The ritual of Purification is complete," he said. "Well done. Sithis has been appeased, and the time has come to acknowledge and reward your unwavering loyalty."

Ariana could feel her face burn, despite how cold it was in Fort Farragut. She felt Lucien's arms wrap around her waist now. By now, Ariana had gotten used to his rather random embraces.

"The Black Hand is most pleased with your progress, Ariana," Lucien whispered. "You have been invited to share in secrets that few within the Dark Brotherhood even know exist."

"Secrets?" Ariana asked.

"Your life in the Sanctuary is over," Lucien explained. "Those contracts are behind you."

Lucien rained kisses all over Ariana's face, before their lips met. Ariana could feel his fingers near the buckles keeping her armour on.

"Now, you will serve the Black Hand…"

The top piece of Ariana's armour fell off her shoulders.

"...you will serve me."


End file.
